Then Somebody Bends
by VandyFNP
Summary: Gaston is rankled by Belle's rejection. Rather than playing to his vanity, LeFou gives him some solid advice. With a little help from Agathe, Gaston begins to see things in a new light. Gaston/Belle alternate storyline.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a little change_

 _Small to say the least_

* * *

Gaston sat in his favorite chair by the tavern fire. He was growing sulkier by the minute as he mulled over Belle's rejection. LeFou sat beside him quietly. Good old LeFou, Gaston could always count on him to see things his way.

"Picture it, LeFou."

He described the idyllic scene of his home with Belle then grumbled his frustration over her refusal to be his wife.

LeFou gave a heavy sigh. "Well, Gaston, have you tried seeing things from her perspective?"

"Have I what?"

Gaston turned towards his oldest friend. This was not what he was expecting, certainly not what he was wanting. He wanted some solid sympathy. He wanted Lefou to say he was completely dumbfounded by Belle's lack of enthusiasm, and that he didn't understand how any woman could be immune to Gaston's considerable charms.

LeFou gave him a measured look. "You know very well that Belle is...special," he finished delicately.

This was perfectly true. The rest of the village thought her odd. Her independent spirit only added to her beauty as far as Gaston was concerned.

"Go on."

"I just think you should try to look at your...erm...proposal through her eyes. Think about what you said, and about what you did. Try and see it all from her point of view. That's all."

With that LeFou gave him a strange, sad look and rose to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home, Gaston. I'm...tired."

LeFou was still looking at him with that weird expression. Gaston had noticed it more and more of late. He could not for the life of him figure out why Lefou kept looking at him that way. At first he had assumed it was jealousy, that LeFou was growing envious of his good looks and popularity. The more he saw of the expression though, the less that explanation seemed to make sense. No matter, he had more important matters to ponder. He considered Lefou's advise. He thought back over his advances towards Belle and tried his best to see them all as she would. He was having very limited success. Belle was a mystery to him.

Gaston felt light fingers caress his hair. He jerked around to find Agathe reaching towards him. It must have been a trick of the firelight, but Gaston would have sworn a misty, golden glow was hanging around her fingers.

"Any spare coins?" The old crone asked.

Gaston never gave Agathe money, but for some reason as he stared into her eyes his face softened. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins for her.

"Thank you, Monsieur Gaston, you'll be blessed."

Gaston nodded and returned to thinking about Belle. He considered all that had passed between them, somehow now he _could_ see it all clearly from her perspective. He winced as his own arrogance became clear to him. She had been upset about how the villagers had treated her simply because she had tried to teach a young girl to read. Instead of acknowledging her frustration, Gaston had more or less told her that the only children she needed to worry about were their children. God, but he was an assuming ass! Worse than that, he had told her she would end up a begging spinster if she didn't marry him. What in Hell was wrong with him? No wonder she had looked at him with such disgust. Her cabbages, he had carelessly trampled right over them! He imagined her planting, tending, and weeding her little garden, and he had ruined several of her cabbages. Well, that at least was something he could fix.

* * *

Belle was sitting in her favorite reading spot when she heard a strange noise coming from the front of the cottage. Papa had left for the market the day before, so it couldn't be him. She opened the front door to find Gaston kneeling in the dirt digging around the bottom of one of the cabbages he'd spoiled. Three little strawberry plants in clay pots were lined up next to him.

She huffed in frustration. "Gaston, what are you doing?"

He laid his trowel down and stood.

"Belle, I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I was brash and entirely too forward. Plus I ruined your cabbages. I'm sorry."

Belle was stunned into silence. Gaston never apologized for anything. He even seemed sincere.

He reached up to rub the back of his neck with an earth covered hand. "I...um, I wanted something that would produce as soon as possible." He gestured towards the strawberry plants which all had tiny buds on them. "I was told these would flower and bear fruit soon."

He reached down behind the pots and came up with a bouquet of wildflowers. He handed them to her with a hopeful expression. Belle was still so shocked that she reached out automatically to take them. These were not flowers he had bought in town; he had actually taken the trouble to go out and pick these for her. She glanced down at the bouquet, then back up at Gaston as she fought to find her voice.

"Will you allow me to repair the damage I've done?"

Belle had an idea that he was talking about more than cabbages. She looked past him to the street where Agathe stood begging. The two women locked eyes for several moments.

"Belle?"

She jumped a little. How long had she been staring into Agathe's eyes? Gaston's voice snapped her out of a sort of trance. She turned back to him.

"May I plant these for you?"

"Yes, Gaston, you may."

She returned to the house, put her flowers in water, and tried to read her book. After several minutes she gave it up as a bad job. Unable to concentrate, she went to the window and watched Gaston work. He seemed so different from yesterday. She had been on the verge of telling him off again when she caught site of Agathe. She thought about the curious feeling that had come over her when she looked into the woman's eyes. It was certainly odd, but Belle put it from her mind. She went to fetch her own trowel and join Gaston in the garden. She needed to be certain he planted those strawberries correctly. Yes, she would supervise the planting then tell him to be on his way.

She knelt beside him in the dirt and studied his work. He had finished replacing one cabbage and moved on to the next. He'd done it perfectly. She started to help him dig out the second ruined plant.

He look up at her. "You don't have to do that, Belle. I made this mess, I'll fix it."

The corners of her traitorous mouth turned up in a smile. "It's fine, Gaston. I'd like to help."

She told herself this was just so she could ensure it was done right.

Gaston smiled back, but it wasn't his typical, arrogant smile. It was softer, kinder. "I'd like that."

They worked together in silence until all the cabbages were removed and the strawberries had taken their place. Belle looked at her hands which were caked with dirt. Gaston's were bound to be filthy as well.

"Would you like to come in and wash up?"

She didn't know what had come over her own mouth, but it seemed bent on mutiny. First smiling at him then asking if he'd like to come in, this was not how she meant things to go.

He studied her for a moment. "Yes, please, if it's not any trouble."

Just then Philippe came barreling up the street, covered to his belly in mud.

"Philippe!" Belle cried, running to the horse. "What happened? Where's Papa?"

She felt panic grip her. Papa was lost, possibly injured or ill. That was the only explanation for Philippe returning without him. She grabbed the reins and started to swing herself up onto the horse. Strong hands gripped her shoulders.

"Belle! What's going on?"

She turned to Gaston. "Papa, left yesterday for the market. He had the cart. Now Philippe's returned without it or him. Something's happened. He's in the forest, he might be hurt."

"Listen to me, Belle. That forest is very dangerous. Stay here. I'll go get my horse and cart. I'll help you look for him, but you must stay here and wait for me to return."

Gaston was searching her face. Tears started to slide down her cheeks. She couldn't speak, so she nodded. Gaston hurried away and Belle tried to control the fear that was beginning to overwhelm her.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. This story will be mostly based on the 2017 version with a few lines from the 1991 version. I plan to update weekly.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gaston pounded on LeFou's door. His friend answered looking alarmed.

"Gaston...what…"

"Come on, LeFou! Belle's father is lost in the forest. We're going to help her find him. It's hero time, but this time I won't muck it up."

Gaston practically sprinted back to his cart. LeFou jumped into the back and Gaston snapped the reins. It had taken him far too long to get back to his place, ready the horse and cart, grab his rifle, and fetch LeFou. Belle was as headstrong as she was beautiful. He was sure he would return to her house to find her and the horse gone.

As they rounded the corner, he was relieved to see her standing in the street holding her horse's reins, waiting for him. He jumped down from the cart.

"I'll ride Philippe, he knows the way. You follow us."

"No, Belle." He didn't want her on the horse, he wanted her right next to him in the cart where he could best protect her. "We won't be able to keep up with you if he's running free and we're in the cart. We'll hitch him to it, he can lead us that way."

She was fidgeting terribly and he knew she was about to protest. He placed his hands gently on her upper arms. "I know you're afraid, but trust me, I know that forest. This is the best way."

Her lip began to tremble, but she nodded. Gaston tethered his own horse to the back of the cart and hitched Belle's to the front. They both climbed in and were off, as fast as they could go in the cart.

Belle sat twisting and twisting her skirts in her hands. Gaston tried to think of something comforting to say to her.

"We'll find him, Belle. I won't rest till we do."

"Gaston knows this forest better than anyone," LeFou said from behind them. "He can find your father."

Belle nodded, but continued to twist her skirts. She shuddered as they entered the forest. Gaston wanted to take her hand in his, but knew she'd only pull away.

After some time they came upon Maurice's overturned cart. The man himself was nowhere to be seen. Gaston studied the ground around the cart. His heart dropped when he saw the tracks, a man's bootprints followed by the unmistakable prints of wolves. Even LeFou could recognize wolf prints. Gaston gave him a look of warning. LeFou nodded and mimed that he wouldn't say anything. Belle had been retrieving her father's contraption and placing it in Gaston's cart. She nearly stepped into the line of tracks.

"Belle, no, stay behind me."

She flashed him an angry look and opened her mouth to argue.

"There are tracks here," he gestured before she could start berating him. "I can follow them if...if…"

"If I don't spoil them," she finished for him.

Gaston nodded and Belle moved to stand behind him. She grabbed the torch from it's rung on the cart, and Gaston lit it. The light was starting to fade.

"LeFou, stay with the horses."

Gaston and Belle followed the tracks deeper into the forest. Gaston was hoping that Belle was not about to see her father's mangled body when they came upon a derelict stone building. The walls were covered with vines and moss. Many of the roof tiles were missing, and most of those that remained were cracked. A small, crumbling chimney poked out of the roof.

"What is it?" Belle breathed.

"Most likely it was built by an avid hunter as a place to stay during extended hunting trips."

They moved around the small building until they found a thick, wooden door. Gaston tried to push it open, but it wouldn't budge. He put his shoulder against it and pushed with all his might, slowly the heavy door swung inward on creaking hinges.

A huddled mass lay in the corner of the one room building, covered in mouldy, moth-eaten blankets.

"Papa!" Belle exclaimed.

She dashed around Gaston and knelt by her father. It was Maurice alright. His face was pale and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He stirred faintly as Belle reached out to touch him. She pressed her small hand against his cheeks and forehead.

"He's burning up!"

Gaston handed her the torch. "Stay with him. I'll go and fetch the cart."

* * *

Belle knelt on the earthen floor murmuring to Papa. He could not open his eyes or answer her, but he moaned and grimaced. She looked at the small fireplace and thought of trying to coax a fire out of the damp wood, but knew it would be no use. The minutes ticked by slowly as she waited for Gaston to return.

Belle heard a snuffling and growling at the door and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She turned to find an enormous wolf staring at her from the doorway. Terror seized her. She jumped up, placing herself more firmly between the wolf and her father. She brandished the torch and screamed as though the creature could understand her.

"Don't come any closer!"

The wolf's gray hair bristled along it's back, it's lips were pulled back in a snarl to reveal long, sharp teeth. It took no notice of her torch. Belle could tell that it was on the verge of an attack. The wolf lunged at her, and she swung the torch with all her might. She caught it in the muzzle and one sharp fang grazed the back of her hand. She cried out, but turned to face the wolf again. It jumped at her once more, but this time a gunshot rang out and the wolf fell dead at her feet.

Belle looked up from its body in time to see Gaston lowering his gun. A sob escaped from her throat. She was so thankful now that she had waited for him. It had been torture standing there, holding Philippe's reins, and watching for him to return. She had nearly left several times, but she knew waiting for Gaston would give her the best chance of finding her father. She probably would never have found him, and they both would have ended up dead if she hadn't. Gaston handed his rifle to LeFou, moved forward, took the torch from her, and placed it in a rung on the wall. Then he wrapped her in his arms.

"It's alright. It's over now. You were so brave."

Belle was too overcome to push him away. Instead she placed her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. She didn't care who he was just now, he had saved her. She couldn't help but notice how strong and steady his arms felt around her and how perfectly they seemed to fit together with her head tucked just under his chin. Then she remembered her father and banished the disconcerting thoughts without further analysis.

She rushed back to Papa's side. "He's very ill. We have to get him home."

Gaston lifted Maurice as though it were nothing and carried him to the cart. He placed him in the back and tucked the filthy blankets up tighter around him. LeFou climbed carefully in beside him. Gaston offered Belle his hand to help her. Normally she would have scoffed; she didn't need help to climb into a cart after all. Instead she placed her hand in his and allowed him to guide her into the front seat. He climbed in beside her and snapped the reins.

The journey back to the village seemed to take an eternity. Belle kept glancing back at her father to ensure he was still breathing.

"Once we get back, I'll run and fetch the doctor," LeFou assured her. "Gaston can help you get him inside and stay with you until we get there."

Gaston nodded at this.

"Thank you both so much," Belle replied.

Gaston reached over and squeezed her hand gently. She was tempted to pull it away, but he released it on his own.

"It's nothing, Belle, It's what anyone would have done."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! Thank you all so much for the encouraging reviews, follows, and faves! To answer one guest reviewer's question, yes, the characters are based on the 2017 movie. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Gaston watched as Belle sat on the side of her father's bed stroking his cheek. LeFou had dashed off to get the doctor as soon as they'd arrived back in the village. Gaston had carried Maurice into the house and laid him in his bed. He'd yanked the disgusting blankets off the man and thrown them in the embers of the dying fire. Then he added logs to the fireplace and coaxed the flames back to life. Belle had pulled a clean blanket out of a wardrobe and started to tuck it around her shivering father.

"No," Gaston said. "That'll only hold the fever in and make it higher."

Belle stared at him for a moment. "Yes, you're right, of course. How did you know that?"

He shrugged. "Battlefield medicine. I picked up a few things during the war."

"Then why did you keep those dirty ones on him for the ride back?"

"To keep him dry in the damp night air."

Belle nodded and settled on the edge of the bed to wait for the doctor. She looked at Gaston now with big, brown eyes.

"He'll be alright, won't he?"

Gaston could not be certain that Maurice would recover, and he was not about to give Belle any false promises.

"I certainly hope so."

There was a knock at the door and the doctor entered with LeFou trailing behind him. He went straight to Maurice and began to examine him.

"Will he be alright?" Belle pleaded.

"Mademoiselle, you must leave the room and allow me to work in peace," the doctor said sternly.

"I most certainly will not!"

Gaston went to her and took her arm. "Come on, Belle, let him work. That's the best thing you can do for your father right now."

"He's right," LeFou said gently.

Belle allowed him to lead her to a chair by the fire. Though it was summer, she was shivering. Gaston retrieved the blanket she was going to put on Maurice and tucked it up around her legs.

"I'll...uh, I'll make some tea."

He hadn't the slightest idea how to make tea, but he did his best. He pressed a warm cup into Belle's hands then poured two more for LeFou and himself. LeFou tasted his and gagged.

"Gaston, this is truly abysmal."

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

He sniffed his own tea and took a small sip. LeFou was right, it was awful. His friend rolled his eyes, gathered up the cups, and went to pour them out. Then he dumped and rinsed the teapot and set about making the tea himself.

Belle was now twisting the blanket in her hands just as she had twisted her skirt in the cart. She stared into the fire looking lost and alone. Gaston knelt in front of her.

"I wish there was something I could do."

Belle turned from the fire to look at him. "You've done so much already."

The doctor chose that moment to emerge from the bedroom. Belle moved around the chair and looked at him hopefully.

"It's going to be touch and go. I shall stay here and keep a close watch on him. I cannot honestly say yet whether he will recover. If he makes it through the night, it's likely that he will."

"If he makes it through the night…" Belle echoed with despair.

"Belle, LeFou and I can stay as well...if you like."

Belle nodded and returned to her chair by the fire. Gaston carried a chair into Maurice's room for the doctor then returned to Belle's side. LeFou had given her a fresh cup of tea and she was sipping it with a trembling hand. Gaston took a cup for himself and tasted it. It was quite good. He looked at his friend in surprise. LeFou just shrugged.

When Belle had finished her tea Gaston took the cup for her. The three of them sat around the fire in silence till the morning. LeFou eventually dozed off. Gaston stared at Belle and Belle stared at the fire. It was a long night.

Belle jumped up the next morning when the doctor came out of the bedroom.

The man smiled. "He's much better. He's regained consciousness, and he's asking to speak with you."

Belle rushed to her father's side. Gaston sighed with relief and went to the door of the room.

"Belle," Maurice's voice was weak. "Belle there was a castle...an enchanted castle, everything in it was alive. The clock, the candelabra, the teacup, everything. There was a monstrous beast. He imprisoned me for taking a rose for you. Then you came...and...and how did you escape?"

"It was just a dream, Papa," Belle soothed. "Just a fever dream."

Maurice looked at Gaston standing by the door.

"You!" He exclaimed and tried to push himself up from the bed. "Belle, he came with me to try and rescue you, but then he tied me up and left me for the wolves!"

Gaston tensed. Clearly Belle knew this had all been a figment of her father's fevered imagination, but would such a story turn her against him again?

Belle pushed her father back down gently into bed. "No, Papa. Gaston helped me find you. He saved us from a wolf. You were so ill when we found you. You've had a terrible fever. It was all a dream."

Maurice stared at her in confusion. "A wolf? Ah, yes, I remember now, a pack of wolves attacked us. The cart's axle broke. Philippe bolted and I ran. I came upon a building and hid inside. I just managed to push the door shut."

"That's where we found you," Belle said.

Maurice looked at Gaston. "My apologies, sir. It seems I owe you a very great debt of gratitude."

Gaston waved his hand. "Not at all, Maurice, not at all."

"Mademoiselle, you must come away now and let him rest," the doctor ordered.

Belle kissed her father on the forehead and left the room.

"I must go home and rest as well," the doctor said. "I'll be back this afternoon. Someone should keep an eye on him."

"I will," LeFou offered. "I fell asleep last night afterall."

He sat down in the chair by the bed.

"Belle, you should try to sleep," Gaston urged.

He was relieved when she didn't argue. He watched the door to her room click shut and went to speak with LeFou.

"I'm going to the market; I'll be back soon."

His friend nodded and yawned.

"LeFou, stay awake," he warned sternly.

"I will."

"You'd better," he growled.

Any progress he'd managed to make with Belle would be ruined if she woke to find him gone and LeFou asleep at his post. Still Gaston couldn't help but feel hopeful as he walked into town. He hummed cheerfully to himself and smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: You all are amazing! Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews! I think this chapter answers a few questions you all had. In this story the beast is just a dream, we'll be seeing more of that dream in future chapters. ;) A few people asked about the wound on Belle's hand, it's just a bad scratch. The wolf's tooth grazed her, it scared her more than anything. Thank you again for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Belle woke late in the afternoon. She checked on her father to find him sleeping peacefully and LeFou still sitting by his side.

"He woke and drank a bit of water then went straight back to sleep. He seems much better."

Belle nodded, "Thank you, Monsieur LeFou."

She returned to the sitting room and discovered the dining table covered with food and Gaston asleep in a chair by the fire.

"He went to the market then fell asleep. Belle, if you don't mind, now that you're up I think I'll head home and rest for a while."

"That's fine. You and Gaston have both done more than enough."

LeFou opened the door to leave as the doctor was coming up the stairs.

"How's our patient?"

"Much better I'm told," Belle led the physician to her father's bedside.

The doctor handed her a container. "My wife made him some broth. It has wonderful restorative properties. Warm it up and when he wakes he can have a little. I'll examine him then sit with him for a while."

"Thank you, and tell your wife thank you as well."

"It's no trouble. She makes it for all my patients with fever."

Belle poured the broth into a pot and put it on the stove with the flames down low. It smelled savory and delicious. She turned to study Gaston in his chair. He really was quite handsome, especially now that his usual haughty expression was replaced by a peaceful one. She took her own discarded blanket and spread it over him.

She was ravenous, having not eaten since breakfast the day before. Gaston would be too when he woke. She inventoried the items he'd brought from the market: eggs, cheese, bacon, fresh vegetables, fruit, and bread. She sat about chopping vegetables and frying bacon.

Gaston began to stir just as she slid the third omelette from the pan. She sliced and buttered him some bread and arranged apple slices on his plate. He sat up and looked down at the blanket then up at her. There was a soft, hopeful expression in his eyes that Belle didn't care to think about just now.

"Hungry?"

"You have no idea." Gaston joined her at the table. He was just as hungry as she'd anticipated. "Belle, this is wonderful."

"Thank you, but it's just an omelette."

"Well, it's the best one I've ever had." He flashed his charming smile. Belle rolled her eyes. Gaston chuckled. "You're a tough nut to crack, Belle. Where's LeFou?"

"I told him he could go home and rest."

"He's going to wish he'd stayed when I tell him about these omelettes. How's your father?"

"Better. Sleeping now. The doctor is with him."

"I'm so glad." Gaston stood and cleared his own plate. "Well, you'd probably like me out of your hair by now."

"Gaston, I really can't thank you enough."

"I was happy to help. By the way, this is for you." He went back to his chair and pulled a small box from beneath it.

"Gaston…" Belle shifted uncomfortably, she wasn't prepared to accept gifts from him.

"It's a trifle, Belle. Please just take it." She opened the box to find a superb, little cherry tart. "I...uh hope you like cherry. I didn't know."

"I do. Thank you," she replied softly. To show her appreciation, she took the tart out and ate it. Gaston reached up to wipe some crumbs from the corner of her mouth with his thumb. She controlled her natural instinct to jerk away.

"I'll come back later and check on you and Maurice, if that's alright."

"Yes. That will be fine."

She watched him from the window as he left, her emotions a confused tangle. Could he really have changed so much in such a short time? Belle wasn't sure whether to trust such a transformation.

 _Time will tell I suppose._

"Mademoiselle," the doctor addressed her from Papa's door. "He's awake, bring the broth."

Belle spent the remainder of the afternoon and early evening sitting by her father and reading aloud to him. The doctor had said that once he finished all the broth he could move on to bread, then baked potatoes, and from there to a normal diet if he could tolerate it. He was currently nibbling bread and sipping water. As Belle read, she became aware of a constant thudding sound coming from their back garden.

"Papa, I'm going to go see what's going on out there."

She stepped out the back door to find Gaston splitting wood. He had removed his jacket and vest and wore nothing but his white undershirt on his upper body. The shirt was currently soaked through with sweat and clinging to him to reveal every line of his well defined torso. Belle blushed and told herself firmly that she was not one to be affected by such a spectacle.

"Gaston, what are you doing?"

"Splitting wood for you. I fed and watered your horse and mucked out his stall. I would have washed all that mud off him, but it's getting too late. I'll come back and do that tomorrow. I'll carry some wood in when I'm finished."

"How long have you been here?" Belle forced herself to keep her eyes on his face. It would never do for him to catch her admiring his physique.

"A couple hours; I didn't want to disturb you."

Belle sighed. "I really appreciate all you've done, but you have to stop. I can't keep accepting favors from you."

Gaston sat the axe down and wiped his face with his sleeve. "And why is that, Belle?"

She struggled to come up with a suitable reason. "I...well...you've done enough already," she finished lamely. How many times was she going to tell him this?

"I want to help you in any way I can. At least until your father is back on his feet."

"Why, Gaston?"

He gazed at her solemnly before answering. "You know why, Belle."

Her heart seemed to twist inside her chest. Yes, she knew why. He was still trying to win her favor. Was she still so dead set against him that she couldn't at least let him try? The man had saved not only her life but her father's as well.

"You may finish chopping the wood and bring it in. Then you may come back tomorrow. That's as far as I'll go for now, Gaston."

He nodded. "That's all I'm asking."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for your encouraging reviews. They keep me inspired to write.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Barely even friends_

 _Then somebody bends_

 _Unexpectedly_

* * *

Gaston, LeFou, and Belle were all sitting around her fire. Maurice was asleep again. It had been a few days since Belle had told Gaston he could come back and help. He had been there every day finding chores for himself. She had allowed him to wash and brush her horse down and even consented to let him mend a leak in her roof. Now he was watching her as she read her book.

"Read it aloud," he said.

She glanced up at him with a dazed expression.

"Hmm?"

She really did get quite lost in her books. He had spent several hours of the last few days watching her read.

"Would you read it aloud, please?"

"Gaston, I really don't think this is the type of book you'd enjoy."

"It doesn't matter. I'd like to hear you read it."

She stared at him with knitted brows for a moment then shrugged. She began to read the book to them. It quickly became obvious that she was right, this was a book written for women. Still, Gaston enjoyed the sound of her voice and the way she let it rise and fall as she read.

"Belle?" Maurice called from his room.

She snapped the book shut. "Coming, Papa."

Maurice was getting up and around a bit now, but still tired easily. The doctor had told them there was no need for further visits, but to let him know if Belle's father had any setbacks.

LeFou stood to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow," Gaston replied.

Belle returned from her father's room and started arranging a meal for him on a tray. Gaston moved towards her.

"Belle?"

"Hmm?"

"When your father is fully recovered...I'd like to ask his permission to...to court you properly."

He held his breath. Perhaps he should have waited a bit longer, but he had been here every day for nearly a week. He and Belle had chatted quite amiably on more than one occasion. Her attitude towards him had definitely softened.

She looked at him appraisingly. "Yes, Gaston, you may ask him."

He mastered the impulse to punch the air victoriously.

"However," she became stern, "I'm not making any promises. I'm willing to give this a chance, nothing more."

She still wasn't ready to marry him, but he could handle that. The greatest hunts always took the most time and patience. Gaston took her hand and grinned as he lifted it to his lips. "That's more than enough for me."

"But, Gaston, I don't think there's any need to wait until he's fully recovered."

The grin slid from his face like mud. "What?" He hadn't bargained for this; he needed time to prepare himself and think of what to say.

"I dare say he's strong enough now for the conversation." She handed him the tray. "Go on."

When he didn't move she made a shooing motion with her hands. He took the tray and started slowly towards Maurice's door. Gaston, the greatest hunter in all the world, the war hero, possibly the bravest man in all of France was currently terrified of one sick old man lying in his bed. Still his goal was in sight, he was certain that he could win Belle over entirely if he was just allowed to court her. Gaston screwed his courage to the sticking place and entered her father's room.

"Here you are, Maurice." He placed the tray on the man's lap and turned to shut the door. "I'd like to speak with you, if you don't mind."

Belle's father surveyed him mildly. "Well, do sit down."

Gaston sat in the chair, but then jumped back up immediately to pace the small room. "I'm very fond of your daughter, Maurice."

"Yes, so am I," the older man returned dryly.

No help, Maurice was being no help. "I'd like your permission to court her."

Maurice gazed at Gaston over his glasses. "Monsieur Gaston, I am truly grateful for everything you've done since my accident. However, I will need to speak with my daughter before I can give you an answer."

Gaston nodded and went for the door. Belle was so independent and headstrong, of course Maurice would not give his permission without consulting her first.

"Send her in, won't you?"

* * *

Belle went into her father's room and shut the door. She sat down in the chair by his bed.

"Belle," Papa got straight to the point. "Monsieur Gaston has asked my permission to court you."

"Yes, Papa."

He raised his eyebrows. "How do you feel about this?"

"I'd like you to give him permission."

Her father sighed. "Belle, I know he's been very helpful this past week, but I thought you didn't like him. Didn't you consider him boorish, brainless, and conceited?"

"He's different now, Papa. He's...changed somehow."

Her father seemed to consider this. "I just don't want you to do anything you'll regret."

"I've told him I'm not making any promises, but I'm willing to give him a chance."

Maurice smiled. "That's my, girl. If this is truly what you want, then of course you have my blessing. Send him back in and let me put the poor fellow out of his misery."

Belle laughed and kissed her father's cheek. She went out to find Gaston pacing the sitting room. "He wants to see you again."

Gaston squared his shoulders and returned to her father's room. Belle was tempted to listen at the door, but was glad she resisted the idea when Gaston came running back out of the room to lift her up by the waist and spin her around.

"Gaston! Put me down this instant!" He sat her back on her feet, but no amount of scowling from her could wipe the smile from his face. She straightened her skirts. "There'll be none of that, thank you."

"Oh, Belle. Can't you let me celebrate a little."

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "Hmm, you may stay for dinner."

He seemed to deflate a bit. Belle allowed her face to soften. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. When he bent to accommodate her, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'm glad Papa gave his permission."

Gaston beamed at her. "I promise neither of you will regret it."

Belle hoped he was right.

* * *

 **A/N: As always, thank you all so much for the encouraging reviews! The response to this story has made me so happy! Did anyone spot the quote from the 1991 animated version?**

 **To those of you who are eager for things to move along between Gaston and Belle, I hope this chapter will hold you for a bit longer. Remember, not so long ago she couldn't even stand the sight of him. I'll tell you like Mrs. Potts told Lumiere, these things take time. Your patience will be rewarded soon. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Gaston stood once again in the market admiring himself in a mirror. "Who's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston?" He quoted a song he and LeFou had come up with one very drunken night in the tavern. It was still a favorite of his.

"What in the world are you doing?" Belle demanded.

He turned trying to hide his embarrassment at being caught by her. He had really been striving to keep his vanity in check around Belle. He hadn't known she would be in town or he would have steered clear of the mirror. He'd simply been killing time as he waited for LeFou to come out of a shop. "Belle! I was just...um…checking."

Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Checking that you still have 'a swell cleft in your chin?'"

Fantastic, she had heard him too.

"Are you referring to yourself in the third person now as well?"

"Am I what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nevermind. Would you like to walk me home?"

LeFou returned from the shop at that moment. "Ah, LeFou, I was just about to walk Belle home."

"Would you like to come as well, LeFou? You could both stay for dinner."

"Are you sure, Belle? It's not even lunch time yet?" LeFou worried.

"Actually, I was thinking we could pack a picnic and go to the meadow for lunch. Then return home for dinner," Belle offered.

Gaston was becoming increasingly thankful for LeFou. It would have been improper for Belle to spend time with him alone and he didn't want Maurice always hanging about them. LeFou never seemed to tire of being the third wheel, and he would wander a decent distance away to give them some privacy.

Gaston offered Belle his arm. She rolled her eyes again but tucked her hand into his elbow. LeFou fell in line beside them.

* * *

Gaston sat with his back against a tree listening to Belle as she tried to teach LeFou to read. This had been an ongoing project for the last few days. She insisted that he was making good progress. Gaston could already read, but Belle had been working with him as well, determined that he should improve the skill. He didn't see the point, but it pleased her so he complied.

He was polishing off the last of the cheese and bread from their picnic. It was a perfect day with a cloudless, blue sky. The meadow stretched out around them, dotted with wildflowers, their scent wafting on the gentle breeze. It had been this very field where Gaston had picked Belle a bouquet the day he went to replace her cabbages. He stood now and began to gather flowers for her. He was slowly learning. Belle preferred wildflowers to those in the market, but she also liked roses. She favored strawberries over blueberries, but her favorite pie was blackberry. She took her tea with two lumps of sugar, but no milk.

He returned to the picnic blanket and handed her the bouquet. She accepted it with a smile. "Thank you, Gaston."

LeFou pushed himself up off the ground. "I think I'll take a little walk."

Gaston sat beside Belle and watched her weave the flowers into a chain. "You're not happy in the village, are you?"

She looked up at him in surprise. "No, not really. The villagers say that I'm a funny girl, but I'm not sure they mean it as a compliment."

His heart ached. Gaston was a hero to the villagers, but Belle was an oddity. How lonely she must feel. He studied her. "But you don't really care what they say, do you?"

"Not so much. I just...I just want more."

"More of what?" He was trying hard to understand.

"More than a simple life. I want...adventure. I want to see more of the world."

"I could give you those things. I'd take you anywhere you wanted to go, but is a simple life so bad? Would you really want to leave your father?"

"Well, no, of course I wouldn't want to leave Papa." She was growing a bit agitated.

"Belle," Gaston took her hand in his, "you could see more of the world without really leaving your father. You could travel for short periods of time and then return."

She smiled at him. "That would be nice."

She laid her head on his shoulder and twined her fingers with his. She was still cautious of him. Whenever he tried to hold her, she would break away after only a few seconds. Yet she was opening up bit by bit. As she told LeFou about his reading, slow progress was better than no progress at all.

* * *

Belle couldn't deny that she was beginning to enjoy her time with Gaston. In the first days of their courtship, she had been startled to notice his grey eyes. She had always tried so hard to avoid looking at him before, but she still wasn't certain how she had missed them. They were, she had to admit, gorgeous.

She was still afraid to fully trust the change in him. Part of her was convinced that any day now the old Gaston would come swaggering up to her door. She still got little glimpses of the boastful man he had been, such as this morning when she found him in front of the mirror. At this moment; however, with the perfect blue sky above them and his hand gently holding hers she pushed her fears aside. "I had the strangest dream last night."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you remember that fever dream Papa talked about with the enchanted castle and the beast?

"Mmm hmm."

"Well, I dreamed that as it turned out, he was actually a handsome prince who had been placed under a powerful spell. I took Papa's place as his prisoner. He was cruel at first, but then he changed. We grew to love each other, and our love broke the spell."

Gaston had grown very still and tense beside her. His voice was low and dark as he replied, "If such a beast did exist, his head would be mounted on my wall."

Belle pulled away to look at him. "Why, Monsieur Gaston, I do believe that you are jealous of a silly dream."

His eyes were troubled. "I dreamed about that beast and castle too, Belle. In my dream...I was the monster. You fell in love with the beast, and I was driven mad with jealousy. I had your father...I had him thrown into the asylum, Belle. I led the entire village in an attack against the beast's castle. I...I shot him even as you begged me not to. Then I fell to my death from a crumbling bridge."

Belle had never seen Gaston show so much emotion over anything. His dream had truly unsettled him. She reached up to stroke his hair. "It was just a dream, Gaston. Just a stupid dream."

He leaned into her touch. "I know, but I can't help thinking I was very close to being that person once."

"Not anymore," she assured him. His own concerns over his previous character had quite erased hers. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Even if you do stare at your own reflection in the mirror and talk to yourself about the cleft in your chin," she teased. She tickled the cleft in question and Gaston finally relaxed. He caught her hand and pressed it to his lips.

"Well, we'd better go find LeFou and head back to town." He stood and helped her up from the blanket. This time when he wrapped his arms around her she didn't pull away.

* * *

 **A/N: I can't thank you all enough for your continued support and encouragement. Thank you so much for reading. Progress, friends, they are making slow and steady progress.**

 **I was thinking of you all even as I was evacuating from Hurricane Florence. I uploaded this chapter so I could post it today from my phone. :-D**


	7. Chapter 7

Gaston whistled as he hurried up the street to Belle's house. He held a package wrapped with white paper and tied with a blue and white satin ribbon. He had gone to Père Robert and asked the man to help him obtain a gift for her. The priest had helped him choose the gift and order it as well. It had cost him every cent he'd made on a three day hunting trip, but Belle was worth it. Besides, the tavern made him plenty of money. Now the gift had finally arrived, and Gaston couldn't wait another moment to see her face when she opened it. He rubbed the ribbon between his thumb and finger, maybe, just maybe she would wear it in her hair.

He bounded up the stairs and knocked on the door. Maurice answered looking distracted. "Ah, Gaston, Belle's in the kitchen." He wandered back to his work table to tinker with one of his contraptions.

Gaston found Belle sliding a pie into the oven. She smiled at him. "It's apple, extra cinnamon."

"Mmm, my favorite."

"Yes, I know."

"Belle, I have something for you."

She took the gift with a slight frown. "Gaston, you don't have to buy me things."

"Yes, yes, I know. Just open it, won't you?"

She untied the ribbon and stuck it in her pocket then removed the white paper. Her mouth fell open and she stared silently for a moment. Tears started to sparkle in her eyes. For one horrifying moment Gaston thought she didn't like it, then she threw her arms around his neck with a squeal. "Gaston! It's perfect! Thank you!"

She kissed his cheek and continued to squeeze him until Maurice cleared his throat with emphasis. "Look, Papa, look what Gaston gave me! _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare_!"

Maurice moved around his table to examine the book. "What a thoughtful gift."

He gave Gaston an approving nod then returned to his work.

"Thank you, Gaston! I love it!" She was practically glowing.

"I hoped you would, and maybe you could wear the ribbon in your hair?"

She went to the mirror and untied the ribbon in her hair then replaced it with the new one. She studied her old ribbon for a moment then returned to Gaston and took his hand. She tied it around his wrist and searched his face to gauge his reaction. He could not think of words to tell her what the simple gesture meant to him, so he pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair.

* * *

Belle sat by the fire running a hand over the handsome cover of her book. It was black leather embossed with a design of vines and leaves around the title. The words and design were inlaid with gold. She couldn't believe that Gaston had bought her such an attentive gift. He was truly getting to know her well and taking pains to please her.

She studied him now as he sat across from her, sharpening his favorite hunting knife on a whetstone. She had never been able to deny that he was handsome with his dark hair, perfect nose, and chiseled jaw. Now she had to admit that face was becoming dear to her. She was beginning to realize that Gaston _could_ make her happy. He had certainly hit the nail on the head with this book. He had also promised to take her to see more of the world. She thought she could accept a simple life in Villeneuve as long as she could occasionally escape into the wider world. Plus Gaston was right, she wouldn't want to leave her father.

Gaston glanced up from his knife and caught her staring at him. His lips twitched up into that cocky smile. "Like what you see?"

Belle couldn't help but grin. "Maybe."

Her confession caused quite the change in his demeanor; his eyes began to smoulder. He slid from his chair to kneel in front of her and took her hand in his. Her father had stepped out of the house to tend Philippe and Belle couldn't help but think it was rather inappropriate for her and Gaston to be left alone. The look he was giving her now made her suppress the urge to squirm.

"Belle, if I thought that were true…"

"It is true, Gaston."

"Do I have your affection now?" His grey eyes were hopeful.

"You do." She reached out to caress his cheek. She had tried to convey this earlier by tying her ribbon around his wrist.

He rose to his feet and pulled her out of her chair and into his arms. She let the book drop into the seat behind her then wrapped her own arms around his waist. Gaston tilted her face up to his and slowly lowered his mouth to hers.

Much to Belle's chagrin, she had found herself daydreaming about Gaston kissing her more and more lately. In those fantasies, his mouth had always been demanding and possessive and she would banish the vision with distaste. She supposed it was a sign that she was still not entirely confident in his new character. However, his kiss just now was gentle and incredibly tender. He rested his forehead against hers and rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

"Belle. My Belle."

"Yes, Gaston."

He seemed to radiate contentment. She wanted to feel his lips on hers again. She moved her arms so they were around his neck and tugged him back down to her. He chuckled before obliging her with another soft kiss. The door opened and they sprang apart. Belle tried not to look guilty as her father entered.

"Maurice, let's you and I go for a walk. I think Belle would like to be left to her book for a while."

Belle was fairly certain Gaston had other reasons for wanting to walk with her father. Papa was giving him a knowing look. He switched his gaze to her and she nodded her encouragement.

"Alright, Gaston." Papa turned back towards the door. "Let's walk."

Belle settled back into her chair and tried to concentrate on her book. The sonnets all seemed to take on new meaning as she read them with the glowing memory of Gaston's kisses.

* * *

 **A/N: Here is that first kiss some of you have been jonesing for. I hope it meets your expectations. :) As always, thank you for reading and for your lovely reviews.**

 **Thank you for your wishes for my safety during Florence. We are back home, safe and sound with no damage. My heart goes out to all those who have lost homes, possessions, and loved ones.**


	8. Chapter 8

Belle sat beside LeFou encouraging him through the most difficult passage she'd ever set him to read. Gaston was sitting across from them and had dozed off in his armchair. Belle glanced up at him and her brow furrowed. Not a word had been said either by him or her father about the conversation they shared during their walk. She'd caught her father staring at her with an expression torn between joy and sorrow; the look of a father who might be about to give away his only daughter. Still neither of them dropped the slightest hint.

Gaston woke up and stretched. "I need to go see the butcher. We never finished haggling over those deer. LeFou?"

"He's staying here until he finishes this passage," Belle said sternly.

Lefou groaned and Gaston gave him a commiserating look. "I'll see you both later then." He bent to kiss Belle's cheek and left.

Belle gave Gaston time to get to the street before leveling her gaze at LeFou. "Do you know whether Gaston has asked Papa's permission to marry me?"

LeFou choked on the word he'd been trying to sound out and avoided her eyes. "Even if I knew, I couldn't say. He'd skin me alive."

Belle laughed. "I very much doubt that. He'd grumble, perhaps rage and storm a bit, but that would be the end of it."

"If he did ask, would you say yes?" LeFou was trying a little too hard to appear disinterested.

"I would."

LeFou sagged in his seat a bit. He was staring at the chair Gaston had vacated with something that looked very close to heartache.

Belle looked at LeFou and a startling realization came over her. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

He just gazed back at her in misery.

"I'm so sorry. You must hate me."

"I've tried to," he confessed, "but he's better with you. You make him better, so how can I hate you for that?"

Belle's heart hurt for the man she had come to consider a friend as well.

"Besides," LeFou sighed, "Gaston would have never...well, he's not like me, is he?"

Belle pulled him into a hug. "I hope you find happiness, LeFou."

He gave her a gentle squeeze. "Thank you, Belle. It's...it's getting easier. My feelings are turning back towards friendship."

"Would you call me your friend as well?"

He managed a wobbly smile. "I would."

"You're a horrible liar, you realize? I know that he tells you everything."

LeFou squirmed beneath her gaze.

"If he ever tries to skin you, let me know and I'll skin him first."

He laughed at that. "You know, I think you'd win."

"I know I would. You can keep his confidence, though. I guess I'll find out soon enough."

He just shrugged.

"LeFou, I want you to know that your secret is safe with me. Always. If you ever choose to divulge it though, I'll support you."

Tears filled his eyes. "Thank you, Belle."

"Back to the passage now," she encouraged.

LeFou groaned again, but returned dutifully to his book.

* * *

Belle and Gaston strolled down a path just outside the village. LeFou was a considerable distance behind them. They stopped on a stone bridge that spanned a wide creek. Weeping willows lined the banks, their branches reaching down to touch the water. Silver minnows flashed in the stream. Belle leaned on the stone railing to take in the peaceful scene. Gaston's eyes were fixed on her.

"Belle, I know in the past...I, well, I behaved like an ass."

She turned to look at him, eyebrows raised.

"I never managed to express myself well around you, but I want you to know that," he sucked in a deep breath, "that I've loved you from the first moment I saw you."

Belle's heart twisted. She was ready to agree to marry him, but did she love him? She was fond of him, but did affection amount to love? She was not certain, and until she was certain she would not say it. She forced a smile onto her face and reached up to caress his cheek. "Thank you, Gaston."

Hurt flashed in his eyes briefly, but he blinked and it was gone. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring which he held up for her inspection. It was a plain golden band. "Your father gave this to me; it was your mother's. He wanted me to use it for this."

He dropped to one knee before her. Belle tried to calm the frantic beating of her heart. He was still going to ask, even when she had refused to say she loved him.

"Belle, I love you. I want you to be my wife, my partner in this world, equal to me in every way. Will you marry me?"

Equal partner, not his little wife, equal to him in every way. Any qualms she might have had were gone, wiped away by his declaration of what he was offering.

"Yes, Gaston." She still couldn't say she loved him, but she could say this, "With all my heart."

He slid the ring onto her finger, a perfect fit. She lifted her hand to admire it. Her mother's ring, now a symbol of the promise that lay between them. Gaston rose to his feet and she smiled up at him. He lifted her by the waist and sat her on the stone railing of the bridge. Gaston bent to kiss her. His tongue teased the seam of her lips and she jerked backwards, nearly falling off the bridge. Gaston caught her.

"Belle, I'm sorry. I…"

She laughed even as she clutched his broad shoulders. "I'm not angry, Gaston. You just surprised me. Now, where were we?"

This time he placed a hand in the small of her back to hold her steady. He gazed into her eyes and she made sure he saw only invitation there. He claimed her lips again, and she opened to him. The swirl of his tongue against her own caused warmth to spread throughout her body. Hunger, a type of hunger Belle had never experienced before overcame her. She tugged him closer, wanting to get lost in his warmth and scent.

Someone cleared their throat nearby. Gaston and Belle turned to find LeFou staring at the water of the creek. Belle had half a mind to tell him to get lost, but Gaston just chuckled. He pulled Belle down from the railing.

"LeFou, I'd like you to meet my future wife." He held Belle's hand up so LeFou could see the ring.

Belle searched LeFou's eyes for signs of pain, but he smiled graciously. "Congratulations, you two!"

Belle detached herself from Gaston and went to hug her friend. "Thank you, LeFou."

He spoke quietly into her ear. "I'm happy for you both. Truly I am."

She beckoned to Gaston. "Well, future husband, shall we return to the village?" Gaston grinned and offered her his arm. She took it but quipped, "Try to keep the strutting under control, won't you?"

"I make no promises, Belle. Not today."

She couldn't help but smile. "I'll allow it, but just this once."

Gaston strutted back into the village like he owned the entire place.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all again for the kind reviews. To answer a question, so far a couple other characters from the movie are making very brief appearances. That may change.**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: Female sexual assault ahead. If this would be upsetting to you, please do not read this chapter. I will summarize it in an AN at the bottom.**

 **Also, I am going to change the rating on this story to M. There will never be anything explicit, no "smut", but there are definitely going to be adult situations coming up. If that is something you should not/do not want to be reading, I will let you know what parts of each chapter to skip.**

* * *

Gaston entered Belle's house, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and handed her the rose he'd brought from town. He turned to her father. "Maurice, a woman was attacked in town last night. A man dragged her into an alley. The constable heard her screaming, but the man got away before he could get a good look at him. The woman said she had never seen him before. The constable thinks he must have been a vagrant."

Maurice looked horrified. "The fact that the man did not bother to hide his face says a great deal about his full intentions."

"I thought the same thing," Gaston replied darkly.

Belle was staring between the two of them. "He was planning to kill her...after."

"Belle, until this man is found, I don't want you going out of the house alone," Gaston said firmly.

"Gaston, that's ridiculous! I…"

"No! Gaston is right, Belle. Until he is found, you are not to leave this house without either myself, Gaston, or Monsieur LeFou."

Gaston had never heard Maurice speak sternly to anyone, let alone Belle. There was fire in the man's blue eyes now as he surveyed his daughter.

"Really, Papa. I can take care of myself. Plus the entire village will be on high alert now."

"This is not open for negotiation. You do not leave the house alone," Maurice replied with finality.

"This is all your fault!" Belle spat at Gaston. "Papa would never have thought to confine me to the house if you hadn't mentioned it first."

"Belle, we just want you safe." Gaston reached for her, but she jerked away from him. She shrieked in frustration, stomped to her room, and slammed the door.

"It will take some time for her temper to cool," Maurice warned.

Gaston sighed, "I'd rather have her angry with me and safe."

"Yes, quite. You do realize that if you marry her you're going to have your hands extremely full?"

"Oh yes, but you and I both know she's worth it, don't we, Maurice?"

"Well worth it," the older man said with a smile.

Belle stayed in her room all day. She ignored her father's gentle entreaties from the other side of her door and made him fend for himself for dinner. The light was beginning to fade outside her window as she grew quite hungry herself. She was not about to give her father the satisfaction of seeing her come out of her room. She opened her window and wriggled out onto the street. She would not be penned up in the house like a prisoner.

She walked into town with the idea of going to the small cafe for dinner. Belle was still fuming over Gaston's interference. She was not, and would never be, a damsel in distress.

The market appeared just as it always did. The townspeople bustled between shops and stalls, and plenty of other women were out on their own. She was almost to the cafe when a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her deep into an alley. She was roughly spun around to face a man with a wide, lecherous grin. His teeth were rotted, black stumps in his gums and his breath reeked of alcohol. His clothes and hair were dirty and unkempt. The skin of his face was yellow and his eyes were baggy and bloodshot.

"Well now, my pretty, what have we here?"

Belle struggled against the man's iron grip. "Let me go!"

"Oh, I'll let you go, dearie. Once I'm finished I'll let you scamper right on home."

She continued to twist and writhe, but the man just laughed unpleasantly. "You keep fighting, lovely. I enjoy a good struggle in the beginning."

Belle spat in his face. He released one arm and slapped her hard across the cheek. "That'll cost you, lovie."

He spun her back around and pushed her over a crate. Terror began to replace her anger. She felt her skirts being rucked up around her thighs. She opened her mouth to scream, but his grimy hand clamped over it. "None of that now. I learned my lesson on that one, I did."

Belle stomped hard on his instep. He stumbled backwards with a curse. She turned and gave him a good shove then ran for the mouth of the alley. Her foot caught on a loose cobblestone and she fell, twisting her right ankle. The man grabbed both her feet, pulling her back, and further wrenching the injured ankle. Belle screamed and tried to kick him. He was on top of her now, his sour breath in her face.

"Play time's over, dearie," he snarled. He was once again yanking up her skirts when he was pulled off her and thrown against the wall like a ragdoll. Gaston stood over her, his face black with fury. He roared as he grabbed her attacker by the collar, jerking him back to his feet and sinking his fist into the man's face.

LeFou was beside her now. "Belle, are you alright? Did he...did he…"

Belle shook her head as she watched Gaston continue to pound the man who was already unconscious. The blood dripping from Gaston's fist was not his own. She grabbed the leg of Lefou's trousers and clawed her way up his side. He seemed too stunned by what he was witnessing to help her up. "Stop him, LeFou! He'll kill him!"

"Gaston!" LeFou shouted, but Gaston seemed not to hear him. He continued to strike the man again and again.

"Gaston!" Belle took a step toward him and cried out as her injured ankle gave way beneath her. She fell forward and Gaston caught her. He swept her up in his arms and stomped towards the mouth of the alley just as the constable ran down it.

"What's all this?" The constable demanded.

Gaston nodded towards the huddled mass on the ground. "This is your attacker, Constable. See to it that he rots in the cells."

"Yes, Monsieur Gaston. I certainly will."

Gaston turned to Lefou. "Go fetch the doctor." LeFou nodded and hurried away.

Gaston's chest was still heaving with rage. Belle was afraid that not all that fury was directed towards the man he'd just left unconscious and bleeding on the cobblestones. She had ignored his wishes and left the house alone, and he had been right.

Belle felt tears building in her eyes. She didn't want Gaston angry with her, though he had every right to be. She buried her face in the hollow where his neck met his shoulder and fought to keep the tears from falling.

His long, fast strides brought them back to the house quickly, and he carried her up the steps and into the sitting room.

"Gaston? What on Earth?" Papa moved around his work table to get a better look at them.

Gaston deposited Belle in an armchair, pulled a footstool up, and gently propped her injured ankle on it. Then he stood and turned to her father.

"Belle snuck out of the house. She was attacked," he said harshly.

"Gaston," she sniffled and reached towards him. He turned back to her, but did not take her hand. "I'm sorry, Gaston. You were right. I should have listened to you."

She could see his anger melting away. He knelt beside her and pressed her hand to his lips. "Belle, did he hurt you, my love?"

"No, I fell and twisted my ankle trying to get away. He did injure it further yanking my foot, but you got there in time."

Gaston took a ragged breath. He cupped her cheek then seemed to notice the blood still on his hand. He started to pull away but she held his hand in place. "When I heard your scream tonight," he shuddered, "I knew it was you. I don't think I've ever been so frightened in my entire life. Not during the war. Not ever. I would have killed him, Belle. I would have beaten him to death if you hadn't stopped me."

Belle could hardly believe Gaston was admitting to her that he had been afraid. She knew now, knew what she felt. Was absolutely certain. "Gaston, I love you."

Gaston's gaze was tender. "I love you too, Belle."

She did not care just now that Papa was there watching. Didn't care what he might say. She took Gaston's face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. This time it was Belle that teased Gaston's lips apart with her tongue, boldly deepening the kiss. Her father cleared his throat, but Belle waved him away. This was her future husband, the man she loved, and she would kiss him as long and as deeply as she liked.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so happy that you all were supportive of LeFou! You made my week!**

 **If any of you were unable to read the chapter summary follows: A woman in town is attacked my a male vagrant. Gaston and Maurice tell Belle they do not want her to leave the house without an escort. She is angry with Gaston, and sneaks out of the house. She is subsequently attacked by the vagrant and injures her ankle in the process. Gaston saves her just in time. He beats the attacker quite badly. He is angry with her, but she tells him that he was right and she should not have left the house. He admits to her that he was afraid, and she tells him that she loves him.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: There is no mature content in this chapter.**

* * *

Gaston watched as the doctor bent over Belle's injured ankle, examining it. He prodded and Belle hissed through her teeth.

Maurice's hand fell on Gaston's shoulder. "May I have a word outside?"

Gaston followed his future father-in-law to the porch. Maurice turned to face him. "She admitted to you that she was wrong. I don't think I've ever heard her admit that before."

Gaston didn't know what to say, he was just as surprised as Maurice.

Belle's father continued. "That's twice now you've saved my daughter. I'm forever in your debt. I want you to know, Gaston, I shall be proud, proud to have you as a son."

"Thank you, Maurice," Gaston said gruffly. "There is no debt though. I love Belle, and if it is within my power, I shall ensure that no harm ever comes to her. I'll protect her with my life."

"I know you will. I know that, son. Let's go back in and see what the doctor has to say. And...um, perhaps you should wash your hands."

Gaston went to the sink and scrubbed the dried blood from his hands and under his nails. He approached Belle's chair to find LeFou holding her hand as the doctor continued to move and prod her injured ankle. It was now swollen and bruised.

"The bones appear sound," the doctor finally informed her. "Just a bad twist. You must stay off of it entirely for several days. Keep it elevated and apply ice every few hours." He took a bandage from his bag and wrapped it tightly around Belle's ankle as she winced. "That will help minimize the swelling."

"I'll go to the the ice house and fetch some ice." Maurice donned his hat and headed out the door.

"I'll check back on you in a few days," the doctor said as he followed Belle's father.

Gaston knelt again beside her and stroked her cheek. "Does it hurt very much, darling?"

"Some, but not so bad now that he's not messing with it."

"Perhaps you could let go of LeFou's hand then."

Belle huffed and rolled her eyes. She turned to LeFou and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, LeFou, for being the only one to notice I needed a bit of moral support during that examination."

"Belle, you wound me. Your father asked for a private word, should I have refused him?"

She smiled at him then. "Come sit by me, and leave poor LeFou alone."

His friend moved to the chair across from Belle and Gaston took the one beside her. He held her hand and rubbed gentle circles on it with with his thumb.

"So when are you two going to set a date?" LeFou asked.

"We're in no hurry," Gaston replied. He would give Belle as long as she needed.

"Next week."

He turned towards her in surprise.

"I don't want to wait any longer to be your wife. Next week, once I can stand on my ankle, I want to marry you, Monsieur Gaston."

LeFou jumped from his chair. "I'm going to go...um...feed the chickens."

"Belle, are you sure? We can wait. I can wait until you're ready."

"I'm ready now. I'd marry you today if I could stand."

Gaston had never felt such joy. He leaned over to kiss her and tried to pour all he was feeling into it. Gaston had never been good with words, but he was determined to express himself. Belle's father returned with the ice and Gaston pulled away. Belle might be brazen enough to kiss him in front of Maurice, but Gaston was not. Just a few more days and he could kiss her as much as he wanted.

Maurice had already broken the ice apart. He wrapped some in a towel and placed it on Belle's ankle. After several minutes she sighed in relief.

"Does that help, darling?" Gaston stroked her hair.

"Yes, it feels much better now." She looked up at her father. "Thank you, Papa."

"You're welcome, my dear."

"Gaston and I are going to marry next week. Once I can stand."

Maurice's eyebrows shot up into his hair. "Oh, indeed?"

"It was Belle's idea," Gaston said hastily.

Sorrow flashed in Maurice's eyes for a moment, but then he smiled. "I suppose we'd better start making plans."

"What's to plan? I only want you and LeFou there," Belle replied.

Gaston didn't argue. He knew Belle felt alienated from the rest of the village. He would have liked their wedding to be a grand event, but more than that he wanted Belle to be happy. If a small, private ceremony was what she wanted then so be it.

* * *

It took all Belle's resolve and a bit of scolding from both her father and Gaston to keep her in that chair with her ankle propped up over the next few days. She left it only to attend to nature's calls and go to bed at night. Papa, Gaston, and LeFou took turns going to the ice house in town and bringing back fresh ice. Today was finally the day for the doctor to return and recheck her. She fidgeted as she waited for the physician to arrive. She didn't think she would be able to stand it if he told her she would have to continue sitting in that chair. Even books were not helping curb her restlessness. She had never been one for idleness.

A knock on the door announced the physician's arrival and Papa went to let him in. The doctor removed the bandage from Belle's ankle. She was pleased to see the swelling and bruising were greatly improved. He poked, prodded, and moved her ankle in every direction. It was still sore, but so much better this time. "Let's see you try and walk on it."

She stood from the chair and leaned on Gaston for support. He walked her around the room then she released him and made another circle on her own. "It barely hurts," she reported truthfully.

"Excellent. You may bear weight on it as you are able to tolerate it. If it starts to hurt or swell, sit down and apply more ice."

"I will, Doctor, thank you."

He showed himself out. Belle wrapped her arms around Gaston's waist and looked up at him. "Did you hear that? I'm allowed to stand and walk. Which means I'm ready to walk down the aisle."

Gaston chuckled. "Eager, aren't you?"

She gave him a playful shove. "You're insufferable. Go on, go and ask Père Robert if he's free tomorrow."

He kissed her and strode from the house.

"Belle."

She turned to her father.

"Come with me," he gestured, "I have something to show you."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all again for the lovely reviews. They are very inspiring. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I have been so excited for you all to read this chapter since I wrote! It is my favorite chapter, and I hope you all love reading it as much as I loved writing it.**

 **If you wish to avoid mature content, stop reading after Gaston asks Belle if she is hungry. Again, there is nothing graphic, but definitely "adult situations." ;)**

* * *

Belle stood in Père Robert's small office rubbing her hand over the material of her white dress. Her mother's dress. Papa had kept it for her all these years. He showed it to her last night and bid her try it on. Like the ring, it fit perfectly. It hugged her waist with a satin sash and the skirt was covered in a floaty layer of tulle. The bodice was embroidered with flowers and embellished with white beads.

"I believe she's here today, watching over you," Papa said in a choked voice. "And like me, I think she is very proud of you."

Belle wiped a tear from her eye and then reached up to wipe one from her father's face. "Thank you, Papa."

"Gaston is a fine young man. I am proud of both of you for working through your differences. I truly think you will be very happy together."

"I think so, too, Papa.

Her father smiled. "Come along then, my dear, it's time."

They stepped out of the office and Papa offered her his arm. She took it and he led her to the door of the sanctuary. "Here we go," he said.

He pushed open the door and walked her down the aisle. Père Robert stood at the altar with Gaston and LeFou standing to one side. Her groom looked as handsome as ever. He wore a lovely, blue coat embroidered with silver thread with gray trousers and shiny black boots up to his knees. He beamed at her as she came near. Once she and her father were level with them, Papa took her hand, kissed it, and placed it in Gaston's. Then he moved to stand by her side.

"My Belle, you are absolutely breathtaking." Gaston's eyes were shining with happiness.

They turned towards the priest and he blessed them both with holy water then served them communion. Just as they were about to recite their vows, the door to the sanctuary opened again and Agathe entered. She took a seat in one of the back pews and surveyed them all quietly. Gaston glowered, but Belle placed a hand on his arm. "Let her be."

They turned back to face Père Robert and made their vows to each other. Promises to love, honor, and cherish, promises to forsake all others and cleave only to each other. Gaston bent to seal those promises with a kiss. As his lips met hers, the church was filled with a brilliant, golden light.

Belle turned to see Agathe transform before her eyes into a beautiful young woman with golden-brown curls. The misty light was emanating from her very skin. She approached them slowly.

Gaston pushed Belle behind him with one arm. "What are you?" He demanded.

Belle peaked around him to see Agathe smiling with delight. "She's an enchantress."

"Quite correct. You're a quick girl," Agathe replied.

"You! You did something to me that night in the tavern! What did you do?" Gaston growled.

"I simply allowed you to see yourself as you truly were. It was your choice whether or not to change."

Belle moved out from behind Gaston. "You did something to me as well when I looked into your eyes, didn't you?"

Agathe nodded still smiling away.

"What did you do?" Belle pressed.

"I simply softened your heart towards him. Again, it was entirely your choice whether or not to give him a second chance. Free will is ever so important in these matters."

"Why?" Gaston's asked more gently.

"You two had the potential for a great love between you, but you were never going to achieve it as you were. Love may find a way, but sometimes it needs a bit of help."

Belle reached for the woman's hand and Agathe offered it. "Thank you, Agathe. It seems we owe our happiness to you."

"No, you owe that to yourselves and your willingness to change."

Gaston was staring at the enchantress with a softened expression. "Thank you, Agathe. We might have decided to change, but you supplied the spark."

"Just promise me a love story for the ages. That's all the thanks I require. And remember, a great love story can still be a simple one, just two people committed to each other and sharing a life."

"We promise," Belle and Gaston answered together.

Agathe disappeared in a bright flash of that golden light. The group continued to stare at the spot where she'd stood.

"Well," Papa said finally, "that's something you don't see every day."

* * *

Gaston led Belle out of the church and to the carriage he'd hired. It would take them to the next town for the night. They would travel from town to town until they arrived in Paris where they would spend a week for their honeymoon before traveling back to Villeneuve. The entire trip would take about a month. Gaston had promised Belle adventures, and adventures she would have.

Belle embraced her father and kissed him. "Take care while I'm gone." She turned to LeFou and kissed him as well. "Watch out for him please."

"Belle, I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself," Maurice grumbled.

Belle bit her lip. Maurice's eyes crinkled and he clapped LeFou on the shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll look out for each other till the two of you return."

Gaston helped Belle up into the carriage and climbed in beside her. "I'll see you two when we get back. LeFou, mind the tavern."

LeFou nodded and raised his hand in farewell. Gaston knocked on the roof to signal the driver and they pulled away. He pulled the curtains down on the windows and turned to his bride. Belle laid her head on his shoulder, and he slipped his arm around her. "Are you tired, my love?"

"Yes, it's been an exciting day."

"Rest, darling. Sleep if you can."

Belle snuggled closer to his side and was asleep within minutes. He held her as she slept and marvelled over the revelation the day had brought them. He laid his head on top of Belle's and dozed off himself.

The jerk of the carriage as it came to a stop woke them. "Feeling better?"

Belle smiled at him and stretched. "Yes, much better."

Gaston lifted the curtain. "We're here." The driver opened the door and Gaston stepped out and helped Belle down.

"I'll bring your luggage in for you, Monsieur."

"Thank you." Gaston pressed some coins into the driver's hand and led Belle into the inn. An older woman with a kind face took them to their room and handed Gaston the key. "I'll have some dinner brought up. Let me know if there is anything else you need." Gaston nodded and handed her a few coins as well.

Gaston turned to survey the room. It was rustic, but comfortable and warm. The bed was made of round, smooth birch logs. A homey blue and white quilt was spread over it. The fireplace was adorned only with a simple mantle. A small table with two chairs sat on a round, blue rug near the hearth. There was a solitary armoire against the wall.

The bellboy arrived with their bags and Gaston tipped him too. A servant was hot on the young man's heels bearing a tray full of dishes. Gaston gave his final tip of the evening and shut the door as the servant left.

He turned towards Belle. "Hungry?"

"Yes, but I don't want to get anything on my dress. Will you help me take it off."

Gaston swallowed. He wasn't sure they'd make it to the table if he helped Belle remove her dress. He summoned every ounce of his self control and walked towards her. Her turned her around gently and began to undo buttons. Belle wriggled out of the dress and went to hang it in the armoire. She was now wearing nothing but her corset and pantalettes. Gaston couldn't take his eyes off her as she returned, pushed his jacket off his shoulders, and hung it on the bedpost. She turned back and began to tug at his shirt. He grabbed her hands. "Dinner first, Belle. I know you're hungry."

She grinned and him wickedly. "I just thought I could admire the view as I ate."

He nearly lost his resolve at that. He pulled the shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. Belle gazed at him with approval. "Like what you see?" He asked, repeating the question from the night she told him he finally had her affection.

"Maybe." She gave him the same answer.

He pulled her chair out for her and they ate their dinner of roast beef and vegetables quickly. Once they were finished, Gaston pulled her from the chair and into his arms. "My Belle, I love you."

"I love you too, Gaston."

He turned her around again and began to loosen the laces of her corset. She shrugged it off and pulled her chemise over her head. Then she removed her pantalettes and turned to face him. Gaston drank in the glorious sight before him. Not a hint of nervousness. Not his Belle, she was fearless.

Belle stood admiring the lines of her husband's muscled torso. She began to trace those lines with light fingers and looked up to find Gaston's eyes smouldering.

"Gaston, you seem to still have on entirely too much clothing." She let a finger slip below the line of his trousers and gave them a small tug.

He growled in his throat and remedied the situation. Then he swept her up into his arms and placed her on the bed. He laid down beside her and pressed his lips to hers. "My love, my wife," he murmured against her mouth. His slow, deep kisses caused warmth and that other kind of hunger to spread through her again. She pressed closer to him as he began to kiss and nibble her neck, his hands roaming freely over her and leaving trails of fire in their wake. As the two of them became one, Belle knew that Agathe was right, they had the potential for a great love, and she was determined to see it flourish.


	12. Chapter 12

Belle lay in Gaston's arms the next morning admiring his handsome face as he slept. He had shown her nothing but love and tenderness last night. She knew not all women were so lucky. She kissed him awake and ran her fingers through his dark hair. His grey eyes opened and he smiled.

"Good morning, Husband."

"Good morning, Wife. Am I crushing you?"

He started to move the heavy arm that was draped over her. "No," she stopped him. "I want to stay just like this for a while." He obliged, tugging her closer and kissing her forehead.

They made love again and then lay there whispering together. There was a knock on the door and a servant announced breakfast. Gaston extricated himself from Belle, pulled his discarded trousers back on, and went to the door. He asked the server to bring them a hamper of food for the road and gave him a generous tip then carried the tray to the small table.

Belle decided to see how long her husband would be able to concentrate on his meal if she came to the table without a robe. Gaston simply waggled his eyebrows at her. "I suppose it's my turn to enjoy the view."

The next several days were much the same. They travelled from town to town by private, hired carriages. Sometimes they would leave the curtains up so they could admire the passing countryside. At other times they would put them down to enjoy kisses and cuddles or nap in each other's Belle would read aloud and Gaston would simply enjoy the sound of her voice. At night they would make love until they both fell onto the mattress exhausted then they would talk to each other of their pasts and their hopes for the future.

On the day they were expecting to reach Paris Gaston sat in the carriage holding his wife on his lap. "When did you finally fall in love with me?"

Belle gazed at him thoughtfully. "I think it was from the moment I pulled the wrapping paper off my book. I didn't realize though, didn't understand or trust what I was feeling." She shifted in his arms and continued, "I began to comprehend what I was feeling when I saw how angry you were with me for sneaking out of the house the night I was attacked." She hesitated for a moment then whispered, "You were furious."

Gaston's arms tightened around her. "Yes, I was."

"I realized that it mattered to me, that I didn't want you to be angry with me."

He chuckled. "Belle, we're married now, we're bound to get angry with each other once in a while."

"Not that angry I hope; at least not very often. At any rate, when you admitted to me that you'd been afraid, I was certain." She stroked his cheek and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "What about you?"

He nuzzled her neck. "I told you, Belle, I loved you from the first moment I saw you. Then as I got to know you more, saw your independent spirit, your fire, I knew you were the only one for me. We're both fighters. I love that about you."

The driver knocked on the carriage, a pre-arranged signal to tell them they were nearing the city and could now see it from the windows. Belle slid from Gaston's lap and he raised the curtains. She sucked in a breath at her first sight of Paris.

"Oh, Gaston! It's so bright and so beautiful."

He smiled at the delight on her face. Once they had entered the city proper, she slid back and forth from window to window trying to take it all in. "Belle," Gaston laughed, "we'll be here for a week. We'll stroll the avenues as much as you like."

She beamed at him. "Thank you for bringing me here."

He reached out to cup her cheek. "You said you wanted to see more of the world. I'd give you the entire thing if I could."

"I don't need the world, Gaston. I've got everything I need. I just want to see more of it."

They pulled to a stop in front of a lovely looking hotel. Gaston went to the front desk to inquire about the available rooms as Belle inspected the lobby. He was able to book a room on the second floor that sounded promising. A bellboy took their bags and led them up the stairs.

* * *

Belle gasped as they entered the room. The floors were of dark, shining mahogany. There was a lush, red rug in front of the large, ornate fireplace. The mantel was carved with intricate designs of vines and flowers. There were two large armchairs with brown and gold brocade upholstery and matching footstools sitting by the fire. There was a shiny dining table made for two, a large armoire, and a bureau. The bed was a huge four-poster hung with rich red curtains and covered with a matching, soft duvet. There was also a bronze bathtub big enough for two.

Belle waited for the bellboy to leave before turning to her husband. "Gaston, this…this is extravagant! How can you afford this?"

"You do realize we own the tavern, right?"

"Well, yes, I knew you owned the tavern, but…"

"First of all _we_ own the tavern. Everything that's mine is now yours as well. Equal partners, Belle, I told you. Plus, I've been saving money for this trip for years."

"You've been saving money for our honeymoon for years?" Belle was incredulous.

"From the day I met you."

Belle smiled. "When did you become such a forward thinker, Gaston? Asking me to be your equal in this marriage?"

"I knew you wouldn't accept anything less. More than that though, it's what I wanted. You're fierce, Belle. And you're clever, far more clever than me."

She kissed him for that. "So...not that I care about such things, but how much does the tavern bring in?"

Gaston rubbed his chin. "We're not wealthy, but we're comfortable. You and our children will want for nothing. Nor will your father. Honestly, I don't know the exact numbers. LeFou manages it for me. He does most of the work, and I have final say on all decisions."

"And the hunting?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "Ah, the hunting. Mostly I hunt because I enjoy it. It does bring in a few extra coins. More than that, it supplies not only us, but the village with extra meat. Meat which can be salted and stored for Winter."

"You really care about the village, don't you?" Belle asked softly.

Gaston shrugged. "It's my home." He crossed the room and collapsed in one of the armchairs by the fire. Belle went to him and settled herself in his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair. "It's too late to go out this evening. Do you know where you'd like to go tomorrow?"

"Yes," Belle replied. "I know exactly where I want to go first.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for your continued support and encouragement. You all are amazing!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: If you want to avoid any mature content, skip the first few lines after the first page break and the part after the get back to the hotel.**

* * *

Gaston stood watching Belle inspect a dusty attic at the top of a windmill on the edge of the city. He couldn't imagine what made her want to come to such a place or how she even knew it existed. It had taken hours to find "the right one." There was a small bed by the wall, a cradle, and an easel among the room's contents.

"It's so much smaller than I imagined," Belle breathed. She bent to pick up a sketch that had yellowed with age. Gaston looked at it over her shoulder and his stomach sank as he realized why they were there. She moved towards the bed and found a metal rattle in the shape of a rose.

"What happened to your mother?"

"It was the one story Papa could never bring himself to tell. I knew better than to ask."

Gaston couldn't bear the sadness in her eyes. He searched the room for clues to her mother's fate and his eyes landed on a mask shaped like a bird's beak. He lifted it for her inspection. "A doctor's mask. Plague."

Tears were sliding down her face now. He dropped the mask and went to wrap her in his arms. "If I'd known, I'd never have brought you here," he said gruffly.

"No," she clutched his jacket and buried her face in his chest. "It's good to finally know. Now I can stop wondering." She slipped the rattle in her pocket. "Let's go home...I mean back to the hotel. There's nothing left for me here."

* * *

Belle's heart was still aching as Gaston closed and locked the door to their room. Her father had been forced to leave his dying wife behind in order to save her life. She could only imagine the agony he'd endured over the decision. She held her arms out to her husband. "Gaston, hold me please."

He led her back to a chair by the fire and tugged her down into his lap. She nuzzled into his neck and inhaled his comforting scent. His strong arms around her were soothing and warm. "Gaston, can we just stay here for the rest of the day, please?"

"We can do whatever you like, my love. I'm perfectly content to hold you all day and all night." He kissed her temple. His tenderness caused the grief she'd been holding in to tear from her in heaving gasps.

"Belle," Gaston choked. She was trembling and sobbing. He could hardly stand the sight of her tears, but he knew she needed to grieve. He held her, stroked her back, and murmured what comfort he could into her hair. She cried until it seemed she had no tears left then hiccuped herself into silence. Finally she pulled back to look at him. "I'm sorry, Gaston. I just couldn't stop."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Are you...are you still certain going there was a good thing?"

"Yes, it's better to know."

"Then I'll try and stop blaming myself for all the pain you just went through."

"Gaston!" She gasped. "It's not your fault."

"I just can't help thinking if I'd kept you away from that windmill you wouldn't have had to go through any of that."

"I've been going through the pain of not knowing all my life. That's over now." She stroked his cheek and kissed him softly. "I'm fine, Gaston. Thank you for holding me."

"I'll gladly hold you any time, but I hope I never have to see you cry like that again."

She smiled finally. "I can't promise that, but I think I can safely say it will be quite rare."

Gaston nodded. He knew Belle was made of rather stern stuff.

* * *

Belle stood admiring the stained glass windows of Notre Dame. She sighed enraptured as the bells began to toll. Gaston's deep voice in her ear caused her to shiver. He whispered a few delightfully wicked things he'd like to do to her. Though her toes were curling in her shoes, she hissed at him, "Gaston! _We are in a church!"_

"So? We're married, aren't we?"

"You, sir, are incorrigible."

He gave her a look that caused her heart to beat faster.

"Go on," she gave him a little shove. "Go and let me finish admiring the cathedral."

"Can I admire you while you are admiring the cathedral?" He smirked.

"Yes, so long as you do it from over there," she motioned vaguely.

"But I can do it so much better up close."

"Gaston, stop being such a pest!"

The sight of his lower lip stuck out in a pout was almost enough to convince her to return to the hotel. How could he be so handsome even when he was sulking?

"Fine, fine, just give me a few moments of peace then we'll go get dinner and return to the room."

His overconfident grin returned and he moved out of her way. Once she had looked her fill at the architecture and glass, she found her husband lounging in a pew. "I'm ready now."

He smiled at her. "I was just teasing you, my love. We'll stay as long as you like."

"No, I'm hungry." When Gaston slid from the pew to stand beside her she stood up on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. "And not just for dinner." The dark laughter that rumbled up from his chest made her shiver again. He slipped his arm around her waist and led her out onto the boulevard. They found a promising restaurant and had a delicious dinner of roast duck, herbed potatoes, and wilted greens.

As they returned to the hotel, Belle noticed Gaston give the clerk at the desk an inquiring look and receive a subtle nod in return. She remembered that he had told the man quite emphatically that they would be back at seven as they left that morning. Belle wondered why Gaston thought the clerk could possibly care when they would be back. As they entered their room, she understood.

The enormous bronze tub was filled with hot water and steam was wafting from it in enticing swirls. The surface of the water was covered in rose petals and there were numerous candles on tall stands around the tub. Belle turned towards Gaston and was met with a burning gaze that took her breath.

Without a word he approached her and began to remove her clothing. Then, just as silently, he removed his own and led her to the tub. He helped her step in and then climbed in behind her. He sat with his back against the high wall of the tub and pulled her down so she faced away from him then tugged her back against his chest. She opened her mouth to speak, but he shushed her and reached for a bottle of scented oil sitting on a low table nearby. As he poured a bit into the water and then onto his hands, the smell of lavender filled the air. His strong hands began to massage her neck, shoulders, and arms. Belle sighed with contentment and leaned her head back against his shoulder.

They stayed in the tub, kissing and caressing until the water began to cool and Gaston insisted they get out before Belle caught cold. They dried off and he carried her to the bed just as he had on the first night of their marriage. "I've been wanting to get you in that tub since I first saw it," he said. Belle was far too relaxed to answer him, but she still had enough energy to show him just how she felt about the romantic gesture.

* * *

 **A/N: Good guessing about where Belle wanted to go and the use of the tub. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of their days in Paris were spent in visiting gardens, going to plays and symphonies, dining in restaurants and cafes, and browsing the shops along the boulevards. Their nights were spent locked in each other's arms either in front of the fire, back in the tub, or in the bed. By the morning of their departure, Belle had to admit she was ready to return to Villeneuve and see her father and LeFou. The trip home seemed to drag on forever, and Belle was getting heartily sick of the small inns along the way. When the carriage finally pulled into Villeneuve, she sighed contentedly. "I never thought I'd be happy to be back here," she confessed.

"I'm glad to hear you say it though."

"The trip was wonderful, Gaston. Thank you."

He smiled. "We'll go somewhere else in a few months. Once you're ready to escape again."

He helped her out of the carriage and she stretched. "Can we go see Papa now?"

"Yes, let's go check on the old bean and LeFou as well."

Belle and Gaston entered the house to find Papa at his work table as always. He exclaimed with delight at the sight of them and came around to hug Belle. "How was the trip, my dear?"

"Wonderful, Papa, but I was ready to come home. I missed you."

"I missed you, too. I'm glad to hear you enjoyed yourself. Perhaps you can tell me all about it over dinner one night this week."

"I'd love to." She wasn't ready to tell him about her trip to the windmill attic, not yet. "Where's LeFou?"

"Ah, he was here earlier. Honestly, that man has fussed over me like a mother hen since the two of you have been away. I believe he's with Stanley now. The two of them have been spending a good deal of time together in the past couple weeks."

"Maybe you could both come to dinner tomorrow?"

"It's a plan. Gaston, how are you, son?"

"Just fine, Maurice. Glad to be home."

"Well, you two had better go check on LeFou and then go get some rest. Travelling is exhausting."

"How is Agathe?" Belle asked. "I'd like to see her, too."

Papa gazed at her with raised eyebrows. "Agathe has not been seen since the day of your wedding. I very much doubt we'll see her again."

Belle nodded. She had been prepared for that, of course the enchantress would not linger now that her work of bringing Belle and Gaston together was done.

* * *

Gaston knocked on LeFou's door. His friend broke into a wide smile when he answered. "Gaston, Belle, come in! I'm so glad you're back."

Belle embraced him and kissed his cheek. "How've you been?"

"Fine, it's been a bit boring with the two of you gone, but fine."

Gaston took in the unnaturally tidy space of LeFou's sitting room and spotted Stanley in an armchair. He felt a strange twinge of jealousy; LeFou was his best friend. Still now that he was a married man, it was only natural that he and LeFou would spend less time together. He couldn't begrudge his other friendships.

"A bit boring, huh?" Stanley narrowed his eyes.

"Well, you know, it was until a couple weeks ago."

Stanley stood and walked to LeFou. "I'll go and let you three get caught up."

"I'll see you later," LeFou replied. Stanley nodded and left.

Gaston settled himself in the armchair Stanley had vacated and waved away LeFou's offer of tea. "How's the tavern?"

"Same as always, full to bursting every night."

"And things around the village?"

"Business as usual. How was your trip?"

"Lovely," Belle piped up, "but it's good to be home."

"Have you checked on Maurice?"

"Yes, he says you were...quite helpful while we were gone." Gaston grinned at Belle's choice of words. "He's coming for dinner tomorrow night. We hope you can join us."

"Of course. I've missed your cooking."

"Stanley can come as well, if you like."

Gaston's brow wrinkled at the offer. Why would Belle want Stanley to come to a family dinner?

"Thank you, Belle, but not just yet."

Some strange understanding seemed to pass between the two of them. Gaston rose from his chair, eager to be home with his new wife for the first time. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it," LeFou replied as he walked them out.

* * *

Belle tried to hid her dismay as she surveyed the inside of her new home. It was well built and comfortable, but positively spartan. There was a plain table with four chairs in one corner. One blue armchair with a footstool sat by the fireplace. There was a cupboard with a few mismatched dishes in the kitchen. A pot rack hung from the ceiling over the stove, full of skillets and pots that looked they hadn't been used in years. Gaston's favorite rifle hung over the fireplace and a rack containing his other guns was mounted on the wall beside it.

"What do you think?" Gaston gestured around.

"It's...um...clean."

"Yes, a lady from the village cleans for me."

"I expected antlers everywhere." She was grateful to be wrong about that part.

Gaston chuckled. "There were quite a few, but I had LeFou take them down and move them to the tavern while we were gone."

"Why?"

"I knew you wouldn't like them."

She felt a bit guilty. "But this is your home."

"Belle, this is your home now too, and you can decorate it any way you like."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Of course. We'll get new furniture, rugs, curtains, whatever you want. Bookshelves, I think we'll need several of those," he teased.

"Gaston, you should bring back some of the antlers. It's our home, we should decorate it together to reflect both our interests."

He kissed her and took her by the hand. "Come and see the bedroom."

Things were much better here. The bed had a warm, cherry headboard and two matching tables sat on each side of it. It was covered with a sunny yellow quilt. There were two armoires, two bureaus, and even two bookshelves made of the same cherry as the headboard.

"Do you like it? I started working on it they day you said I could ask your father's permission to court you."

Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him in reply.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for your continued support!**


	15. Chapter 15

Belle slid the pear tart from the oven just as she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Gaston called from the stool he was standing on to hang a set of antlers on the wall. He had indeed brought a few of his favorite trophies back from the tavern. As he stepped back to admire his handy work, Belle admired him. She still had not decided which feature she loved best; his dark hair, his broad shoulders, the strong arms that felt like home, or the mouth that made her go weak and taut all at the same time. Gaston turned and saw her gazing at him.

"Like what you see?"

"Maybe."

It had become a running joke between them, one from which Gaston never seemed to tire. He grinned and winked at her.

"Should we come back later?" LeFou quirked his eyebrow.

Belle gave him a stern look. "Cheeky men do not get pear tart."

LeFou threw his hands up in surrender and went to set the table. As they ate, Belle told Papa and LeFou all about Paris; the parks, the boulevards, the symphonies, and Notre Dame.

"Notre Dame is a marvel," Papa nodded. "I wish that I could see it again."

"You could still go and see Paris, Papa."

"Ah, these old bones are getting too tired for such adventures. Travel is not so easy as you age."

"Bah! You're not old." Belle waved her hand dismissively.

"I have something for the two of you. LeFou, if you would be so kind."

LeFou stepped outside and returned with what appeared to be a painting wrapped in brown paper. Belle tore the wrapping off to reveal an exquisite portrait of her and Gaston on their wedding day. It showed the two of them gazing at each other lovingly. Papa had managed to show the details of both her gown and Gaston's jacket. The background was suffused with Agathe's misty, golden light. She turned to her father with tears sparkling in her eyes.

"I had to paint it from memory of course, but I think it turned out rather well."

"Papa, it's perfect."

Gaston was staring at the portrait with the tender expression he usually reserved just for Belle. "Thank you, Maurice. It's wonderful."

Her father's smile caused a painful tug in her heart. She couldn't keep the secret from him any longer. "Papa, we visited the windmill attic while we were in Paris."

Her father's face fell and his eyes filled with pain. "You...what?"

Gaston slipped his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder, a gesture of comfort and encouragement.

Papa rubbed a shaking hand over his face. "How...how did you even find it?"

"We went from one to another until we found the right one."

Her father gave Gaston a look of reproach. "How could you take her there?"

Gaston shifted at her side, but Belle spoke up for her husband. "He didn't know, Papa. I didn't tell him what it was or why I wanted to go."

"Trust me, if I'd known she would have never set foot near the thing," Gaston growled.

Belle bristled. "I will set foot wherever I like, whenever I like, Gaston!"

Gaston stared at her stone faced for a moment, but then the expression melted away into a grin. He rubbed his thumb across her cheek. "My little spitfire."

Belle huffed and turned back to her father. He was still visibly shaken. "I know what happened to Maman."

"Then you know why I had to leave her there."

Belle could not bear the pleading look in her father's eyes. He thought she might condemn him for it.

"I had to protect you. I've always tried to protect my little girl. Probably too much."

Belle slid from her chair and moved around the table to embrace her father. "I understand," she assured him. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the rose-shaped rattle and pressed it into his hand. A single tear slid down her father's cheek at the sight of it. He rubbed his thumb over it for a moment then handed it back to her. "You keep it. I have my memories, you keep this."

Belle nodded, kissed her father, and returned to her place at Gaston's side. Papa took a moment to collect himself then turned to Gaston. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, son. I know it's not easy to stop her from doing exactly as she pleases."

Belle harrumphed, but knew she couldn't deny it.

Gaston chuckled. "It's alright, Maurice. I wanted to wring my own neck for letting her near the place after I realized what it was."

"Well," Belle said, trying to break the sense of melancholy that had settled over them, "life is short, let's eat the pear tart first."

"Hear, hear!" Lefou called.

* * *

Belle couldn't help but notice as she walked through town that people seemed to be treating her differently. An air of acceptance seemed to have settled over the villagers. She suspected it had something to do with the fact that she had married the town hero.

"Madame Gaston," The seamstress smiled and nodded respectfully as she passed.

Belle smiled back. The dressmaker had always been kinder than others. The young women who frequented her shop seemed less happy than ever to see her. They sneered and murmured to each other as she walked by. They had been jealous before, but now that she and Gaston were married they seemed to downright hate her. Belle thought she could bear the hostility of a few vain, shallow women without much trouble, especially since they seemed to be the only ones. Everyone else was warmer and more welcoming than before.

As she continued through the market, Belle became aware that she had a shadow following her. She turned to find the little girl she had taught to read trailing her.

"Hello, Nicolette." Belle smiled.

"Hello, Madame Gaston." Nicolette chewed her lip nervously.

"You may call me Belle. Is there something I can do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me more about reading."

"I'd love to." Belle beamed.

"There are several of my friends who want to learn, too. If that's alright." Nicolette stared at her with a hopeful expression.

Belle considered. The villagers had not reacted well at all when she had tried to teach just one little girl to read. She gazed around her at the people going about their business. How far did this new respect go? What would they do if they caught her teaching an entire group of girls? It might not be only Belle that faced backlash. She looked back at Nicolette's eager face. "I will definitely teach you. I'll have to think about the rest, talk it over with my husband."

Nicolette nodded and scampered away. Belle watched her go, ideas already forming rapidly in her mind.

* * *

"Gaston!"

Gaston turned towards his wife's call as she breezed back into the house from her morning in town. He gestured to the mantle. "What do you think?" Belle turned and smiled at where he had and LeFou had hung Maurice's portrait. "In pride of place," Gaston said.

"Yes, thank you. The perfect spot." She gazed at the portrait a moment more then turned back to him with a determined expression. Gaston braced himself for whatever she was about to say.

"Gaston, I want to start a school for the little girls in the village."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late post; I had to work today. Thank you all again for your kind reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: If you want to avoid mature content, stop reading where Gaston tells Belle he'll handle anyone that bothers her and start again after the page break line.**

* * *

Gaston swallowed and tried not to gape at his wife. His eyes met LeFou's and they had a furious, but entirely silent argument over who was going to tell her the flaw in her plan. He sighed and turned back to her. "That's...that's a wonderful idea, my love, but do you remember how things went when you tried to teach just one little girl?"

LeFou stepped in after all, his tone was gentle. "I don't think any of the parents would agree, Belle."

Gaston expected her to bristle, but instead she sagged. "You're probably right."

Her heavy hearted expression caused Gaston to square his shoulders. He went to her and pulled her into his arms. "We'll make them see the value of educating their daughters," he assured her.

"But how, Gaston? They won't listen to me."

"They'll listen to me. Just leave it to me, Belle. You make your plans and I'll convince the parents." He kissed her brow as she smiled up at him.

* * *

It had been more difficult than Gaston imagined. He had spent the last several days both in the tavern and in homes convincing fathers to allow Belle to educate their young daughters. It had taken all his considerable influence and charisma to convince them, but each and every one of them had finally agreed. He was now rushing home, excited to tell his wife that she would get her wish. He burst through the door hard enough to make it slam against the wall. "Belle!"

She wasn't in the house. He went to the back and saw her outside tending to the new garden she had planted. She had tucked her skirts up into her apron strings as she was wont to do, leaving her pantalettes in full view. It was highly inappropriate; Gaston loved it. He stood watching her for a few minutes, a smile playing at his mouth. "Belle," he called again from the doorway.

She came to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hello, husband."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her irresistible lips. "I hope you've been planning lessons because you are going to have a full class."

Her face broke into that smile that lit up his life. "Gaston, you convinced them?"

"All of them," he said, running his fingers through her hair.

"Really?" She was beaming.

"Of course, my darling. You'll be meeting at the church, three mornings a week for four hours. LeFou and I will be there for the first two weeks to ensure that the headmaster and Clothilde do not start any trouble. If anyone bothers you after that, just let me know and I'll handle them."

Belle tugged him into the house and shut the door. She attacked the buttons of his shirt, apparently determined to show her gratitude in a thoroughly enjoyable way. The blazing look in her eyes caused Gaston to growl in his throat. Too many, there were too many layers of clothing between them. They divested themselves of them as quickly as possible as they made their way further into the house. Belle was heading for the bedroom, but Gaston had other ideas. His fingers traced gently across her collarbones, down her sides, and explored the curves of her waist. He let his hands wander down to her hips then gripped them and lifted her up, pinning her against the wall. Any worries he had about how she would react were wiped away as she kissed him eagerly. He used his mouth along her neck to elicit those little noises he loved. Gaston lost himself in the smell and sight and sound of his wife.

* * *

Belle stood at the front of what was to be her classroom trying desperately to calm her nerves. Her father had come to see her before her first class. He smiled and brushed her cheek. "I'm so proud of you. It's such a gift, what you're going to give these girls."

"Thank you, Papa."

"Your mother would be beside herself with pride. You are truly her daughter."

Gaston entered strode to her. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

He brushed a kiss to her forehead. "LeFou and I will be on the steps of the church. No one will bother you."

"I'll be with them as well," Papa assured her.

Belle beamed at them as the village girls began to file in. She squared her shoulders. "Alright, girls, take your seats please. You'll find primers on each chair. Let's begin."

* * *

Gaston stood by the door of the church, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. LeFou and Maurice stood beside him chatting idly. Just as he was beginning to think they were going to make it to the end of Belle's lesson without any trouble, Clothilde and the headmaster came storming up the street. They paused at the foot of the steps looking shocked at the sight of him. Gaston gave them a lazy grin. "Fine morning, isn't it?"

Clothilde sneered, elbowed the headmaster, and made her way up the stairs. The nasty man hesitated for a moment before following her. He at least had the good sense to look nervous.

Gaston smirked at Clothilde. "Going to confession?"

"No, I'm going to stop your upstart wife from disrupting life in this village."

"You know, Clothilde," Maurice said mildly, "you have absolutely no subtlety."

The woman glared at him. "You and that oddball daughter of yours have been nothing but trouble since the day you came here. It's high time someone put you in your place."

LeFou... _LeFou_ snapped at her. "No, Clothilde, it's time someone put you and that odious man behind you in yours. Maurice and Belle are kind, generous people. The two of you live with hatred and anger in your hearts. You'll never know a moment's peace or joy if you don't learn to love. I pity you, but you will not mistreat my friends again." His back was ramrod straight and his eyes were steely. Gaston tried not to gape at his normally mild mannered friend.

The headmaster finally seemed to find his nerve. He stepped around Clothilde, his lip curling as he barked at LeFou, "Out of our way, buffoon."

Gaston growled. "I'm going to tell you what is going to happen, and I suggest strongly that you listen. You are going to apologize to my friend, then you are both going to go home. If either of you _ever_ so much as look wrong at any of my family again, I'll make sure that life in this village becomes a living Hell for you. I'll ensure that not one shopkeeper, merchant, or tradesman ever does business with you again. That," he gave them a sly smile, "should be quite easy compared to convincing all the fathers in this village to allow their daughters to learn to read."

The headmaster started and gave him an incredulous look, but hid it quickly.

"Ah, you didn't know? You thought, perhaps, that they were all here without their parents' permission? So your plan was to go and terrorize a classroom full of small girls and threaten to tell their parents they were here, then what? Turn over all the chairs like you dumped Belle's laundry barrel? Burn all the books?" Gaston studied his nails. "I know you weren't thinking of putting your hands on my wife. You couldn't possibly be _that_ foolish." He switched his gaze to the headmaster and glowered at him. LeFou hummed his approval.

The man backed down a step. Clothilde, it seemed, would not give up so easy. "What happened to you, Gaston? There was a time you would have been standing on our side of this line, when you would have agreed that teaching girls to read will bring nothing but trouble. There was a time when you knew, just as we do, that they should be at home, learning to cook, and sew, and tend to their families."

Gaston grimaced as each word hit him like a physical blow, because she was right. There _had_ been a time when he had thought that way. Meeting Belle had changed him so fundamentally that he was barely the same person. Agathe had helped with her magic, but it had mostly been Belle, her fierce intelligence and independent spirit. Maurice stepped up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's a true shame," his father-in-law said, "that you have such a low opinion of your gender, Clothilde. That you truly think that is all they are worth. All you are worth. Someone, no doubt, spent a good amount of time drilling that into your head. They were wrong, and you are wrong."

Gaston was stunned to see hurt flash across Clothilde's face, an old, deep hurt. She choked and the expression was replaced by disgust. "You," her voice was shaking, "you don't know a damned thing."

Maurice was gazing at her with undisguised sympathy now. "If you ever decide to break through that wall of bitterness around your heart, I'm sure Belle would be glad to teach you, too."

Clothilde was shaking from head to foot. She turned without another word and marched away. The headmaster made to follow her, but Gaston said, "I believe there is still something you need to say to LeFou before you go."

The man turned back and mumbled an apology to LeFou's boot before slinking down the stairs. Gaston was inclined to insist he do better, but LeFou stopped him with a shake of his head. "Just let him go, Gaston. We won. I doubt they'll come back."

Maurice loosed a tense breath. "Those are two very damaged people."

LeFou nodded. Before Gaston could muddle through his father-in-law's meaning the door to the church burst open and a gaggle of giggling, beaming girls poured out. A few of them blushed and giggled harder when they saw Gaston. He grinned at them and they curtsied and hurried away. Nicollette; however, stopped in front of him, bouncing on her toes. "We had such a wonderful lesson, Monsieur Gaston! Belle says I'm a natural."

Gaston smiled down at her gently. "That's a heavy compliment from my wife, you should be very proud."

"Thank you for convincing all our papas to let us come."

"It was my pleasure."

She curtsied to him and ran off after her peers. Belle came out looking replete with contentment.

"How was it?" Gaston asked.

"I feel...I feel as though I've finally found something I've been looking for all my life."

Gaston's heart swelled and he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Any trouble out here?"

He briefly considered telling her no. He didn't want anything to spoil this moment for her, but he couldn't lie to her. "Nothing we couldn't handle, and I doubt there'll be anymore, but we'll stick to the plan, just in case.

She smiled up at him. "Let's go home. I, for one, could use a cup of tea and slice of pie."

Gaston chuckled. "Come along then, headmistress."

Belle sighed happily and took his arm.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. Thank you so much for your continued support!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: If you want skip mature content, stop reading after Gaston's victory pose, start again where he asks Belle if she's angry.**

* * *

Belle's first two weeks of teaching the village girls had gone by without any further incidents. Gaston knew it gave her a great sense of satisfaction and she seemed to be thriving. He had caught her humming happily to herself several times as she went about her daily chores. He watched her now as she flitted about the house collecting discarded clothes for washing. She clicked her tongue at him as she bent down to pick up yet another pair of his dirty socks.

"How many times, Gaston? Put your dirty clothes where they belong. Honestly, I'm going to stop picking them up and washing them for you if you don't."

Gaston grinned. She had made this threat a number of times. He did have a bad habit of just kicking off his muddy boots and pulling off his socks whenever the spirit moved him then dropping said socks in the same spot. He also had a tendency to yank off a sweaty shirt and leave it wherever he happened to be.

"I'm sorry, my love. I don't mean to make more work for you."

"Well, you can just come and help me do the laundry. Maybe then you'll remember."

Gaston grimaced but stood from his chair. He knew her well enough to know that if he didn't come along she'd make good on the threat to stop washing his clothes, and would not allow him to pay someone else to do it.

Once they reached the laundry pool, Gaston watched in awe as Belle hooked up a series of ropes to a barrel and tied it to a donkey. She put the laundry in the barrel, filled it with water and soap, then started the donkey on a circuit around the pool. So simple, and yet so brilliant. He had not had a chance to see her first washing machine before the villagers had dismantled it and dumped her clothes in the dirt. Gaston frowned at the memory and at how poorly he had handled it. He'd been so arrogant.

He shook off the gloomy thoughts and turned to smile at his wife. "Have I ever told you what a genius you are?"

Belle smiled. "A few times, but I never tire of hearing it."

"I've never met anyone else as clever."

She stood on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Madame Gaston?"

They turned to find Nicollette's mother with her eyes glued to the washing machine. "May...may I please try that once you are finished?"

Belle beamed. "Of course you can. And, please, call me Belle."

The woman smiled. "I'm Sophie. Nicollette talks about you and your lessons nonstop. She is very fond of you."

"I'm quite fond of her as well. She's a sweet girl, and very clever."

Sophie's face lit up at the compliment to her daughter. She turned to Gaston. "Thank you, Monsieur Gaston, for convincing my husband to allow her to learn. She...she has been teaching me in turn."

Gaston bowed his head slightly. "I was happy to do it."

Gaston took a seat on the low wall around the laundry pool and watched as Belle removed their clothing from the washing machine and showed Sophie how to use it. More women were arriving, each and every one of them studying the washing machine and asking permission to use it in turn. He straightened at Clothilde arrived, sneered at the group of women, and began washing her clothes the regular way. She didn't try to cause trouble though, so he relaxed but continued to keep a close eye on the hateful woman.

Belle, on the other hand, was watching Clothilde with a sad, contemplative expression. Gaston had told her about the confrontation on her first day of lessons. Belle had listened with somber quiet and simply shook her head. She approached Clothilde now and Gaston tensed again.

"Clothilde, would you like to use the washing machine? I'd be happy to show you how it works."

Clothilde glared up at her. "Perhaps the other women want to do things the lazy way, but I do not. The clothes are probably not getting properly cleaned in that ridiculous thing."

"Actually," Sophie gave Clothilde a hard look, "they are coming out much cleaner."

Clothilde harrumphed and returned to her scrubbing.

Belle knelt next to the shrew and spoke quietly. "I do not wish to be your enemy, Clothilde. I bear you no ill will. If you change your mind, let me know."

Gaston thought his heart would burst with pride. Belle stood and came to his side. He looped an arm around her waist. "Let's go home, darling. I think the village women have it from here. They can show each other how to use the washing machine. I'll come back and collect it later, once everyone that wishes to has a chance to use it."

Belle glanced to Sophie standing with a small group of women. She nodded, "We'll keep an eye on it and ensure everyone gets a turn."

"Thank you," Belle said softly. Gaston led her away from the laundry pool.

"I thought you'd give Clothilde a good piece of your mind." Gaston gave her a sidelong look and took her hand in his.

"Answering hate with hate only causes it to multiply. Only love can conquer it."

"You have the most beautiful heart," Gaston whispered.

"Do you think she'll ever come around?"

"I don't know," he answered truthfully, "but your desire to try makes me love you even more."

Belle squeezed his hand and quickened her pace towards their home.

* * *

Belle surveyed the clock on the mantle and frowned. Gaston was late. He and LeFou had gone to the tavern, but he had promised to be back in time for dinner. Belle had continued to avoid the tavern despite Gaston's many invitations to accompany him. She drummed her fingers on the table. It was not like her husband to be late. She sighed heavily and headed out the door.

Belle could hear music and revelry all the way in the street outside. She drew in a deep breath and made her way down the stairs and into the tavern. She stopped short at the sight that greeted her. Nearly the entire town seemed to be packed into the tavern watching as LeFou and her husband danced on top of the tables, singing a song about how wonderful Gaston was. The villagers, to her chagrin, were watching gleefully and singing along. Belle was torn between amusement and the desire to drag them both home by their ears and give them the scolding of their lives. She stood rooted to the spot, unable to look away as her husband stomped in time to the music. He then donned his red coat and engaged in a fake sword fight with Tom, Dick, and Stanley. A horrifying thought hit Belle then. They had done this before! As a matter of fact, it appeared to be a regular entertainment as the villagers seemed to know exactly when to give him the coat and sword. Her mortification was soon replaced by a different feeling as she watched her husband move, the tails of his coat swirling around him. He had that cocky grin on his face. _Why?_ Why did he have to be so completely gorgeous? She nearly squealed right along with the village lasses as Gaston struck a pose to celebrate his "victory."

Her heart was pounding now, but not with anger or humiliation. It was then that Gaston caught sight of her. His grin widened and he jumped off the table in a smooth motion. The way he prowled toward her combined with the scorching look in his eyes made Belle's knees go weak. LeFou and the rest of the villagers finished up the song as Gaston reached her. He placed one hand on the small of her back and the other cupped the back of her head, tilting her face up to his. He kissed her deeply, then swept her up in his arms and stomped up the tavern stairs. Heat pooled low in her belly as Gaston carried her home. All thoughts of scolding him for his ridiculous display were gone. Her breath hitched as Gaston kicked the door shut behind them and sat her on the kitchen table.

After he finished ravaging her-that was the only word for it, the glorious things he had done- Gaston held her on his lap in an armchair. He was twirling a lock of her hair around one of his fingers. "Are you angry with me?"

"No!" Belle sucked in a breath. "I mean, I was when I first saw you. But then…" she trailed off, unable to explain even to herself how the sight of him, the was his body moved in that red coat had affected her. She was not usually one to be excited by such antics. She was almost angry with herself for letting it draw her in.

Gaston grazed her cheek with his lips. "It's all just good fun, you know. The villagers enjoy it."

"It certainly seems to give you quite the boost," she grumbled.

Gaston chuckled. "Do you have any idea what you looked like when I saw you? You were staring at me, face flushed, eyes wide, breathing rapidly. That's what did it to me, not the song and dance."

Belle buried her face in her hands. "Oh no!" The entire village had seen her mooning over him like some mindless coquette!

He pulled her hands away, his chest shaking with suppressed laughter. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I am, as the song says, quite the specimen."

Belle rolled her eyes and slapped his arm. "I don't suppose it would do me any good to forbid you and Lefou from ever doing that again?"

"No good whatsoever."

She sighed dramatically. "So be it."

"It's good to see your immunity to my charms wearing off."

She traced his strong jaw with a finger. "I'm not immune to them, Gaston. Not at all."

He tugged her closer. "Then how about we go for round two?"

His husky voice caused her to shiver. She pressed her lips to his in answer.

* * *

 **A/N: Sadly, friends, I am no longer ahead on this story. That means there may be some gaps in posting as my writing time is limited. I'll post as often as I can and try my best to catch up. Thanks for sticking with me.**


	18. Chapter 18

Belle woke up and stretched her hand towards Gaston's warmth without opening her eyes. The other side of the bed was cold and empty. Her eyes flew open then she remembered.

 _Hunting._

Gaston was off on a two week hunting trip. He'd gone off in a bit of a huff when LeFou declined to join him. LeFou had confided to her that he'd always hated hunting and planned to spend time with Stanley instead. Gaston had still not realized the nature of their relationship, and LeFou did not seem ready to tell him.

Belle was annoyed by the ache in her chest from Gaston's absence. She did not want to be one of those wives who sat around pining after her husband as though she had no life of her own. She stretched and got out of bed determined to be productive. After breakfast she went to feed the chickens and tend her garden. That carried her through until lunch. She finished eating and decided to go visit her father.

Belle was almost happy to find her old home rather untidy. She kissed her father's cheek and chatted with him as he worked on one of his inventions and she straightened up and cleaned. She cooked dinner for the two of then and then sat in her old chair by the fire to read.

She spent the next several days in much the same way with a few variations. She had her regular lessons with the village girls. Some days she would go into town. Other days she would visit with LeFou and Stanley, laughing at the snarky relationship the two had developed. They teased each other mercilessly. Stanley had finally started openly showing LeFou affection around her. Apparently it had taken quite a bit of reassurance on her friend's part to convince his partner that Belle would keep their confidence.

Belle tried to ignore how the ache in her chest seemed to grow each day, but it was becoming impossible to deny how much she missed her husband. When she finally confided her feelings to her father he smiled. "That's perfectly natural, my dear. It's a sign of your love for him. I would be quite concerned if you did not miss him. I always hated to be away from your mother, even for one night."

Belle felt better after that. She continued to find ways to keep herself busy and counted down the days until her husband came home. It didn't stop her missing him, but at least she didn't feel so silly about it now.

The day of his return finally arrived. Belle put on the dress she knew was his favorite and fixed her hair they way he liked best, a plaited style he took great satisfaction in slowly taking down. She cooked his favorite dinner and apple pie and waited. He had told her he'd be home around dinner time, but dinner time came and went. Belle began to grow anxious as minutes continued to tick by. She was pacing the house when the light began to fade. As darkness fell, she lit a lantern with shaking hands, she would go and get LeFou, and somehow the two of them would find Gaston in the sprawling forest. Just as she was donning her cloak she heard the horse and cart pull up and her husband's deep voice, "Woah, Magnifique!"

Belle flew out of the house as Gaston was climbing down out of the cart. She launched herself into his arms and his wince and groan told her everything. "You're hurt!"

She looked into his eyes and took in his pale, drawn face. She led him into the house and steered him into an armchair. Belle was trembling as she eased his shirt over his head. She sucked in a breath at the site of the long, deep claw marks down his side. "Gaston! What?"

He was sagging the chair and his breathing was wet and labored. "A bear...four days ago...I barely managed to kill it before...it took me so long to get back...I think I blacked out a few times...I thought I wasn't going to make it."

Tears were streaming from her eyes as she dropped them from his face back down to the wound. The gouges were down into the muscle. It was red, swollen, and draining a foul, green liquid. Clearly infected. She touched his forehead, he was burning up. She shoved down the panic that was threatening to consume her. The doctor, she had to go and fetch the doctor. She turned to the door almost blindly when it burst open and LeFou came in. The smile on his face slid away as he looked at them. "What's wrong?"

"The doctor," Belle choked out. "He needs the doctor! Now! LeFou, hurry!"

LeFou turned and ran. Belle turned back to Gaston, wringing her hands. Her husband had almost died, could still die if that infection spread. Belle mastered her fear and put a pot of water on the stove to boil. She then took a cool glass of water to Gaston and begged and threatened by turns until he slowly drank it sip by sip. When had he last had anything to eat or drink? Brave, she had to be brave, but she couldn't stop the tears.

Gaston reached for her. She knelt by his side and took his hand. She brushed his hair back from his damp forehead. "It's going to be alright, my love. I'm going to be fine." He tried to reassure her, but his voice was so weak. "I made it back to you; I'll be fine."

The doctor entered without knocking. "Monsieur LeFou has gone to get your father," he told Belle. He took one look at the wound on Gaston's side and his face turned grim. "We need to get him into bed."

Gaston's howl of pain as she and the doctor helped him to his feet nearly shredded Belle's heart. They got him into bed and the physician began pulling squares of white cloth out of his bag. "Get me a bowl of hot water, Madame Gaston." Belle brought the water and the doctor dipped a cloth in it and began scrubbing Gaston's wound. Gaston went rigid and clenched his jaw. Belle sat by his side and tried to soothe him as best she could. She stroked his hair and face. "I'm here, Gaston, I'm here."

LeFou and her father entered. LeFou went pale and shaky as he surveyed the wound on Gaston's side. "A bear," Belle explained, "four days ago."

"Dear God!" Papa exclaimed.

"Madame, you need to step out of the room now." The doctor was taking a small, razor-sharp knife out of his bag. He took the top off the lantern and ran the blade through the flame several times.

"What...what are you going to do to him?" Belle gripped Gaston's hand tighter.

"I have to cut away the infected tissue. It's the only way to stop the infection from spreading. Gentlemen I may need the two of you to help hold him down."

Papa gave LeFou a horrified look. LeFou, on other other hand, moved to Gaston's side, took a leather strap from the doctor, put it between Gaston's teeth, and placed his hands on one broad shoulder. He had fought in the war right alongside Gaston. "Battlefield medicine," Gaston had once told her. They had both known this was coming. Papa took a steadying breath and put his hands on Gaston's other shoulder. "Easy, son."

Normally the thought of LeFou and Papa trying to hold Gaston down would be laughable. Strong, her husband was incredibly strong. Even now, weakened as he was by the infection, hunger, and thirst, he was still strong enough to beat this she told herself.

"Isn't there anything you can give him for the pain?" Belle beseeched the physician.

"I'm sorry. I ran out of laudanum a week ago when one of the farmers broke his leg. I have not received my shipment yet."

Gaston's face paled further. He spit the bit of leather out. "Go, Belle, I don't want you to see this."

Belle gazed down at her husband and felt her heart crack. "No, I won't leave you."

"Belle…" She could tell Gaston was trying to be stern, but he was so weak.

"I'm staying and that's final." She settled herself where she could both see Gaston's face and watch the physician work. LeFou placed the strip of leather back between Gaston's teeth and resumed his grip on Gaston's shoulder.

Gaston's eyes went wide at the first scrape of the knife then he screwed them shut. His body shuddered a few times making LeFou and Papa pant with the effort of holding him still. Belle put her hands on either side of his face. His jaw was clenched to the breaking point. "I'm here, Gaston. I won't leave you."

She caressed his cheeks with her thumbs and his body went rigid with the effort of holding still. Belle turned and watched the doctor work with a combination of disgust and fascination. He was expertly slicing away the infected skin and tissue when Gaston went limp. Belle's eyes snapped back to his face. "What happened?"

"He's passed out from the pain. Not wholly unexpected. Really, it's better for him this way," the doctor answered, never removing his eyes from Gaston's wound.

Belle placed a hand on her husband's chest and noted with relief that it was indeed continuing to rise and fall. She tried to imagine pain severe enough that it could cause a man like Gaston to pass out. She turned pleading eyes to her father, but he just shook his head sadly.

"Don't let go of him, gentlemen. If he comes to at the wrong time…" the doctor trailed off.

It appeared LeFou had not needed this warning. He had maintained his grip on Gaston's shoulder the entire time. Belle decided she never wanted to know about the things the two of them had witnessed during the war. It seemed to take an eternity for the doctor to remove all the infected tissue. Finally he washed the wound again and applied a poultice and bandage. Mercifully, Gaston did not wake up until he was finished.

He began to stir and opened his eyes. "Is it over?" he asked hoarsely.

"It's over, love, you can rest now." Belle resumed stroking his hair.

"You stayed?"

"She stayed the entire time," the doctor answered. "We'll leave you two alone for a few minutes, but I will need to keep watch over him tonight."

The three men left the room and shut the door quietly.

Belle tried to hold back the tears for Gaston's sake, but was soon shaking and sobbing. Gaston wrapped the arm on his uninjured side around her. "I'm alright, my darling. I'm going to be fine. Even a bear couldn't drag me away from you."

"Oh, Gaston, I'm so sorry you had to endure that."

He sighed. "I told you I didn't want you to see it."

"I couldn't leave you...I couldn't." She fluffed his pillow and pulled the quilt up over his chest. "Is there anything I can get you?"

Gaston chuckled, but stopped quickly with a wince. "Oh, my poor darling." Belle pressed a kiss to his brow.

"You're fussing, love."

"And so what if I am? You're my husband, I can fuss over you if I like. You certainly did enough fussing when I hurt my ankle, and that pales in comparison to this."

"If I'd known getting mauled by a bear would cause such coddling, I would have just won your affection that way."

"Hmph," Belle tried and failed to look stern as Gaston grimaced in pain.

The doctor returned to the room. "You'll need to leave the room now. He needs his rest. I'll watch over him."

Belle squared her shoulders. "You'll be watching over both of us then. I'm not leaving my husband's side."

The man seemed to be squaring for a fight. He puffed his chest up and opened his mouth to speak. Gaston cut him off, "Forget it, Doc. She's made up her mind. You'll never get her to budge."

The doctor sized her up for another moment then shrugged. "I suppose it's no worse than having her in here for the procedure. Then he gave her a look of admiration. "You didn't swoon. I was expecting to be picking you up off the floor."

"Why on Earth should I swoon?"

"Not many women can stand the site of such things. We choose our battlefield nurses with care."

"Hmph, you just don't give them the chance. Women see more blood every month than you do, doctor, why should we swoon at the site of it?"

The man's eyes widened and her inappropriate talk. He turned to Gaston, but her husband just smirked at him. "You started it."

He shook his head and went to get himself a chair. Belle removed her dress and put her nightgown on. She slid carefully into bed next to Gaston. The doctor returned and placed his chair on Gaston's side. "Your father and Monsieur LeFou are going to stay in case we need anything. Belle nodded, snuggled against Gaston's side, and fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this longer than usual chapter makes up for the wait. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all!**


	19. Chapter 19

Gaston woke to the sounds of his wife and the doctor arguing. His side felt like it was on fire. He took a deep, searing breath and pushed himself up in the bed.

"He hasn't eaten in days. He needs more than broth." Belle was standing with her hands on her hips scowling at the physician. If she were looking at Gaston that way, he would have already started groveling.

"If he eats too much too soon, it will all just come back up again," the doctor countered and pushed the container of his wife's broth into Belle's hands. She continued to glower at him.

"Belle, as much as I hate to say it, he's right."

She turned to him with a softened expression. She placed the container on the table by the bed and pressed her small hand to his forehead. "Your color is so much better and the fever broke already."

He took her hand and kissed it. "I told you I'd be alright. Nothing could keep me from you, my Belle."

She smiled at him. "The broth?"

"Yes, I'll take the broth."

Belle went to heat it up and the doctor gestured to his side. "Let's remove that bandage and take a look."

Gaston clenched his teeth as the doctor removed the dressing and examined the wound. Belle returned to watch. "Can't you just stitch it up?"

The doctor shook his head. "It's never a good idea to stitch animal inflicted wounds to begin with, but one this deep...we would have risked it if I could have gotten to him right away. Wounds must be stitched while they are fresh or they will not heal properly and you increase the chance of infection. Since it has already been infected-" he shrugged "-I'm afraid it will have to heal from the inside out now."

Belle's face was creased with worry. The doctor seemed to notice as well. "Don't worry, Madame Gaston, your husband is strong and healthy. He'll be fine. As you noted yourself, the fact that the fever is gone and his color is returning so soon is a marvel. I'm going to redress this and go home and rest. I'll be back later. Remember broth, bread, baked potatoes, normal diet."

Belle grimaced but nodded. She left them to check on the broth while the doctor applied a fresh bandage. The doctor left after some last instructions that Gaston could sit up in bed propped with pillows, but could not get up yet. LeFou and Maurice came in. LeFou's eyes were full of concern. "How are you?"

Gaston shrugged. "I'll live."

"I should have come with you."

"Let's not start that." Gaston waved his hand dismissively. "I don't need you moping around feeling guilty. I need you to help Belle till I'm back on my feet."

"Of course I'll help, Belle," LeFou countered. "When I had to hold you down last night and watch you as the doctor…it was my fault."

"Stop!" Gaston growled. "I told you, we're not starting that. How was it your fault? That bear would have got me whether you had been there or not. One minute I was alone, the next it was on me! I have no idea where it came from. You being there would not have changed that."

"Maybe, maybe not, you always grumble about how loud I am in the woods." LeFou's lips twitched in the ghost of a grin.

Gaston chuckled and grabbed his side. "I forbid you to feel guilty. Understand?"

LeFou nodded.

Maurice patted Gaston's shoulder. "I'm glad you're alright, son. Don't worry about Belle, you know we're both here to help."

Belle returned with the broth on a tray. "You two, go on home and rest. I'll send word if we need anything."

The two men said their goodbyes and left. Belle sat on the edge of the bed and started to feed him.

"Belle, you're fussing again. I can feed myself."

"I told you, I'm allowed to fuss." Nevertheless, she placed the tray on his lap and allowed him to spoon the broth into his own mouth.

Gaston would have taken another swipe from that bear before admitting to her how hungry he was and that the broth only made it worse. He hoped she couldn't hear his stomach rumbling. He might have been stubborn and proud, but he knew the importance of following the doctor's orders in situations like this. After not eating for so many days, he had to take it slow.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"A bed bath?"

"Gaston!" She said sternly.

"I'm serious, Belle. After two weeks in the woods, I can't stand myself." He turned the puppy eyes on her. She pretended they didn't affect her, but Gaston knew better. She'd melt in a moment, especially under the circumstances. He reached for her hand. "If you could help me clean up and figure out some way to wash my hair without soaking the bed, I'd be eternally grateful."

She pinched the bridge on her nose and shook her head. "Are you sure this isn't just your vanity talking?"

"You slept next to me last night, what do you think?" He gave her the puppy eyes again.

She threw her hands in the air. "Fine, but Gaston, you better behave! You are injured."

"I promise."

An hour later and he was bathed and in clean clothes. She had even managed to wash his hair by placing a basin on several towels and pouring water over his head.

"Thank you, love, I feel like a new man."

"Are you ready for some bread?"

"Absolutely."

She brought him a tray and sat beside him as he ate and drank water. "I missed you so much while you were gone."

Gaston looked at her in surprise. It wasn't like her to admit such things. "I missed you, too."

"You scared me half to death last night."

"I know, love, I'm sorry."

"I…" she seemed unable to look at him and was twisting the quilt, "I can't imagine my life without you now. And seeing you in so much pain…" she took a shuddering breath and tears started sliding down her face again.

Gaston hated seeing her cry. Her admission that she couldn't imagine life without him had filled him with such tenderness. Gaston knew Belle had finally grown to love him, but hearing her admit just how much was almost worth the injury. He put his bread down and took her hand. "That's all over now. I'm here and I'm going to be fine."

"Will you...once you finish your bread...could you hold me, or is it too painful?"

"I would hold you if it set every nerve in my body on fire."

"No, Gaston. I don't want you to be in worse pain."

"I won't be."

He finished his bread and water and she cleared the tray. Gaston turned slightly onto his good side and Belle settled down next to him. He wrapped both arms around her. "Promise it doesn't hurt?" She searched his eyes.

"I promise."

She relaxed and was soon asleep in his arms. Gaston thanked Heaven he was still there to hold his wife.

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas, friends! Thank you all for your continued support and inspiring reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: If you do not want to read mature content, stop reading after the dressmaker takes Belle's measurements.**

* * *

"Gaston! Sit back down this instant! You are not supposed to be up moving around!"

Gaston flinched at the start of what was sure to be a fierce scolding. More than a week had passed since the doctor had started allowing him to make his way to the sitting room and sit up in an armchair rather than lay in bed. He was not supposed to go any further or remain standing for any length of time. He was going absolutely stir-crazy.

"I was just going to put another log on the fire." Autumn was fading into winter with colder evenings.

"You most certainly will not. You definitely should not be bending and lifting. It will stretch the wound. You know what the doctor said."

Gaston sighed and returned to his chair to suffer the indignity of having his wife add logs to the fire and stoke it for him, something he should have been doing for her. "I don't know how much more of sitting in this chair I can stand."

Belle narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "You'll stand it as long as the doctor says you must. I'd better not catch you out of it again."

Gaston tried giving her a charming pout. "Don't scold so, Belle. You remember what it was like being stuck in a chair when you hurt your ankle, and you were only in it for a few days."

That did the trick. Her expression softened and she came over to stroke his hair. "I'm sorry, love, you're right. It was miserable not being able to move about. I know you're getting bored, I'm just worried about you. Are you hurting much today?"

"Not nearly as much."

He tried to pull her down into his lap, but she resisted. "No, Gaston, I might hurt you."

"You can sit on my good side and I'll tell you if it hurts."

She pursed her lips. "You'll be completely honest?"

"I promise."

She sat gingerly on the end of his knee. He huffed and pulled her back against his chest.

"Gaston!"

"It doesn't hurt, Belle. Please don't get up; I've missed this."

"Me, too," she admitted.

He nuzzled her neck, burying his face in her hair. "I hate not being able to do things for you. I hate having to sit and watch you, and LeFou, and Maurice do things I should be doing."

"Gaston, you can't help any of that. I'm glad to take care of you for now. Just concentrate on getting better."

"Maybe when the doctor comes back, he'll tell me I can start moving around a bit more. The wound is all closed now."

Belle looked worried. "Maybe, but you'll still have to take it easy."

"I know, but I think I'm starting to look like this chair."

Belle's giggle caused a chuckle to rumble up from his own chest. It would have caused increased pain only a few days ago, but now not even a twinge.

"You look as dashing as ever, husband."

Gaston frowned down at his side where he knew no amount of time would ever erase the horrendous scars he was sure to have when the healing was done.

"Don't worry about the scars, they'll only add to your manly mystique."

He gave her a cocky grin. "Like what you see?"

"Maybe."

She pressed her lips to his.

* * *

Belle watched as the doctor removed the bandage and examined her husband's side.

"Excellent. The healing is progressing better than I could have hoped."

"Can I start moving around more?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I think a little walk through town might do you good. A short, leisurely stroll, mind you."

"What exactly can he do and not do at this point?"

"Easy walking is fine. Light lifting, no more than what a small bucket of water would weigh. No bending, twisting, or stretching. Anything that causes stress or tension on the wound should be avoided."

Gaston glanced at Belle then quickly back to the doctor. "What about, um…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

The physician clearly had no qualms about discussing intimacy. "If you are careful. She would need to be the one doing all the moving."

Gaston looked as though Christmas had come early.

"I'll return to check on you in a week unless you need me beforehand. Continue to wash the wound and change the dressing daily."

"Thank you, Doctor," Belle replied as she walked the man out.

"Well, you heard the man, Belle, a nice stroll through town then we'll come home and…" he waggled his eyebrows at her.

Belle rolled her eyes. She would never admit to him that she was just as happy to hear they could resume their intimate relations as he was. "Alright, but put your coat on, it's cold out there."

Gaston was practically bouncing on his toes. "Where shall we go? LeFou's? Maurice's?"

"Let's just take a walk through the market and then come back."

"Perfect. It's been entirely too long since I bought you something."

"Gaston."

"Come on, Belle. I want to dote on my beautiful wife. Afterall, you've taken such good care of me these past weeks."

She couldn't help but smile. Gaston spoiled her; he was always bringing home flowers or other little treats for her. He had ordered several of her favorite books as well as some new titles since their marriage. She had to be very careful about mentioning little trinkets she'd seen in the market or looking at anything too long because he would inevitably come home with it. She had given up insisting that he should not buy her so many gifts, it did her absolutely no good.

They walked slowly to the market hand in hand. Gaston made a bee-line for the dressmaker's shop.

"Gaston, no." Belle tried to pull him away. "I don't need a new dress."

"I've told you, Belle, a gift isn't something you need. I want to buy you a new dress."

Belle had other reasons for wanting to avoid Madame Couturiѐre's shop. The dressmaker herself was kind enough, but the village lasses that were always there were anything but. Belle steeled herself and entered the shop with Gaston. Sure enough the three young women were there, giving Belle a collective sneer. Belle expected Gaston to ignore them as he always did, but unfortunately for them, he noticed the look they were giving her.

He nuzzled her neck through her hair. "Isn't my wife gorgeous, ladies?"

It would have been amusing to watch the young ladies' predicament if Belle hadn't felt so uncomfortable. On the one hand, Gaston had acknowledged them, something he rarely did. On the other hand, he was praising Belle, something they would rather eat worms than do.

"I admit, her looks are what attracted me initially, shallow I know. Then I discovered how fierce, clever, and kind she is. Honestly, ladies, her outer beauty pales in comparison to her inner beauty. Plus, she never once made a fool of herself to gain my attention. Don't you just hate when people do that?" His smirk was devilish.

The village lasses looked as though they were sucking on lemons. Madame Couturiѐre; however, was beaming away. "What lovely sentiments, Monsieur Gaston."

Gaston stroked the knuckle of one index finger down Belle's cheek. "Completely deserved and not at all exaggerated, Madame."

"What can I do for you today?"

"I'd like a new gown for my wife." He was now examining a lovely bolt of lavender satin with designs of silver, flowering vines.

"Oh, that is an exquisite material. Do you like it, Madame?"

Gaston's taste was beyond reproach. "Yes, it's beautiful."

"Excellent." The dressmaker pulled the bolt of fabric out for them. "Now let's choose a pattern." She handed them a book of illustrations.

Gaston flipped through them and pointed. "This one."

"Perfect!"

Belle had to agree. Gaston had chosen a simple, flowing design with a modest neckline. The fabric would be the focus of the dress, rather than the cut. She wanted to argue that this was a lot of unnecessary expense, but she knew it would be a waste of breath. Once Gaston decided to buy her something, it was bought.

"Madame Gaston, I'm sure your measurements are much the same, but let's just be certain."

Belle followed Madame Couturiѐre behind a curtain and allowed the woman to remeasure her. Gaston paid the deposit and they left. They continued to amble around the market until Belle could tell that Gaston was starting to get sore. "Let's go home," she insisted, tugging him away from a display of ribbons. "Don't forget we have _other_ things to do." She gave him a wink.

Gaston's deep chuckle caused warmth to spread through her. The slow walk home was torture as Gaston used his hand on the small of her back to tease her through her clothing, rubbing in lazy circles. The months that they had been married had given him a very exact and thorough knowledge of how to make her ache for him. The smouldering look he gave her as he shut and locked their front door made her tremble. It had been entirely too long.

He took her by the hand and led her to their bedroom. "You know what the doctor said, Belle."

She helped him remove his clothing then made him lie down as she removed her own. His eyes were blazing as she crawled into bed next to him. She gave him a wicked smile. "I think we better take things _very_ slowly, just to be certain I don't hurt you."

Gaston's growl nearly made her lose her resolve. Belle put her iron will to use to slowly, methodically drive her husband wild.

* * *

 **A/N: Good news! I'm a little bit ahead again, which means you will get regular updates (on Saturdays) for at least the next few weeks. Yay! Thank you for your continued support and kind reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

Belle walked back into the house after her morning lesson with the village girls to find it empty. "Gaston?"

She heard a thud from the back garden and went out to find her husband, bare chested despite the cold air, and heaving an enormous log from one side of the garden to the other. He walked over, lifted it, and threw it back.

"What on Earth are you doing?"

Gaston wiped a forearm across his brow. "Regaining my strength."

Belle arched a brow at him. The doctor had just pronounced him fully healed and told him he could resume his regular activities that morning. "Shouldn't you be working back up to that?"

"I'm fine, Belle. The sooner I get started, the sooner I'll be back to my old self."

Belle settled herself on the step to enjoy the show. She watched Gaston's muscles ripple as he continued to hoist and fling the log. She walked over to it herself when Gaston stopped to take a drink from a water jug. She stuck her fingers under the end and attempted to lift it, but the log didn't move. Ignoring Gaston's amused expression, she moved around to the side and tried to push the log. Still it refused to budge, even as she put her bodyweight into it. She turned wide-eyed to her husband. "Clearly nothing can be found wanting with your strength, Monsieur Gaston."

She approached him with a sly smile and began to trace the lines of his muscles. "Or your physique."

"I appreciate your admiration, Madame Gaston, but before the accident, I could have thrown a log twice that size twice as far."

Belle's eyes went even wider. "Truly?"

Gaston chuckled. "Truly, my love."

"Don't worry, you'll come out of this stronger than ever. I have complete faith in you." She resumed her place on the step and waved for him to continue.

Gaston's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Hmm, perhaps I should charge you admission."

"And what currency would you demand since our finances are shared?"

His gaze turned sensual. "I'm sure I could think of some way for you to pay for the pleasure of watching me."

Belle returned his steamy look with interest. "You'd better get back to it then. I'm certainly not going to pay to hear you natter on."

Gaston returned to his efforts. Belle watched him till he tired of the effort then supplied him with another jug of water a a cloth for his face.

"What's your plan for the rest of the day?" He asked as he sat at the kitchen table and proceeded to devour an entire loaf of bread without slicing it.

"I was thinking of going to the forest to pick mushrooms before the cold wipes them all out."

"I'm sorry, Belle, I can't accompany you today. LeFou and I have a meeting with our ale supplier this afternoon."

"You don't have to come with me. I'll stick to the edge of the forest, it will be perfectly safe."

"No, Belle, wolves frequently come to the edge of the forest. Even bears from time to time. It's dangerous."

Belle rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it will be fine, Gaston. This may be my last chance before…"

"Absolutely not," Gaston interrupted sternly. "You do not set foot in that forest, even the edge of it, alone. Understood?" His grey eyes were steely.

Gaston rarely spoke to her sternly, or told her no. Belle tried to suppress her natural instinct to bristle. She couldn't quite bring herself to acquiesce graciously, but she managed to nod. "Alright, Gaston."

He relaxed. "I'll see you in a few hours, my love." He kissed the top of her head and headed out the door for his meeting with LeFou.

Belle tried to sit down with a book, but the more she thought about Gaston's overprotective coddling the more annoyed she became. She wasn't a child in need of babysitting. They needed those mushrooms for omelettes, soups, and other dishes. She eyed a basket on the shelf. Gaston would most likely go for a drink or two in the tavern before he came home. If she left now, she could be back before he returned. Then he'd see just how silly he'd been.

Belle donned her warmest cloak, grabbed the basket, and made her way to the forest. Weak winter sunshine filtered through the bare branches of the trees. She went a short way into the trees and began to search the ground for edible mushrooms. She was soon rewarded with a small patch of them. She slowly worked her way around the edge of the forest filling her basket.

She was kneeling in the leaf litter topping off her full basket when Gaston's furious voice rang out behind her. "Belle!"

Her heart sank into her stomach. She stood and turned to face him. His posture was rigid and there were storm clouds brewing in those grey eyes.

"Gaston, I…"

"We got out of the meeting early, so I decided to forgo the drink in the tavern and accompany you to the forest instead. When I returned home to find you gone, I thought you must be at the market. I never dreamed that you would dishonor your agreement to stay away from the forest. I checked the market, LeFou's, Maurice's, but you were nowhere to be found. I was finally forced to accept that you had come to the forest despite telling me you wouldn't."

Belle's cheeks were burning with shame. "Gaston…"

He took her arm in a firm grip and led her a few feet away to a patch of bare earth covered in tracks. "Do you recognize those?"

Tears were stinging her eyes now, but she held them back. "Yes, wolf tracks."

"Yes, and they're fresh, a few hours old at most."

Belle looked into those stormy grey eyes and her voice died in her throat. He was livid. He maintained his grip on her arm, not enough to hurt, but enough to let her know exactly where she stood. Gaston turned her around and marched her back towards the village. She tried desperately to think of something to say, but the sight of his irate expression made it impossible. Dread began to pool in her stomach as they neared their home. Gaston had not been this angry with her since she had snuck out of the house before their marriage. She knew he'd never raise a hand to her, but she had no idea how to diffuse his temper. She didn't think admitting she'd been wrong was not going to do it this time.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew, y'all, Gaston is pissed! You might want to keep our girl Belle in your thoughts!**

 **Thank you for your continued support and lovely reviews, they are so encouraging.**


	22. Chapter 22

Belle sat in an armchair watching her husband pace, feeling more and more like a guilty child. Finally he stopped in front of her with his hands on his hips and a forbidding look in his eyes. "Explain," he said firmly.

The tears she had managed to hold back till now began to slide down her cheeks as she realized just how foolish she'd been. "I...I can't."

"You can't explain why you went to the forest after you told me you wouldn't?"

"I just thought you were being overprotective."

Gaston's simmering expression didn't change a bit. "I know you don't like being told what to do, Belle. I try my best not to. How often do I tell you no?"

"Hardly ever," she sniffled.

"That's right, but when it comes to your safety I will not compromise. Is that understood?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry, Gaston. That's all I can say, I'm sorry. I have no excuse."

His face still didn't soften as he said, "Go to bed, Belle. I'll be in later."

She fled to the bedroom, threw herself down on the quilt, and began to sob into her pillow. He was still furious with her, and the worst part was he had every right to be. Was she such a child that she couldn't handle being told no every once in a while? What could she say to make it better? She had already apologized, what else could she do? She couldn't stand him being this angry with her.

Belle cried till she'd cried herself out then stood up to go back to the sitting room and plead with her husband. He was sitting in an armchair staring into the fire. "Gaston, I'm sorry. You're right, I told you I'd stay out of the forest and then broke my word. Please don't be cross anymore. I'm sorry."

"Come here," he replied gruffly.

She made her way to him tentatively, not sure whether she was about to get another scolding. He pulled her down into his lap and wrapped her in his arms. She nuzzled into the hollow between his neck and shoulder. "You're still angry, aren't you?"

"A bit," he admitted, "but I'll get over it. Don't worry."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Belle. My being angry doesn't change that."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I just need time. I'll be over it by morning I'm sure."

"Do you forgive me?"

Gaston ran his fingers through her hair. "Of course, my love."

"May I stay here with you?"

He frowned. "I ought to send you back to bed."

Her pout made him chuckle. He pulled her head back down to his shoulder and resumed stroking her hair. Belle snuggled into her husband's warmth and scent.

* * *

Gaston held his wife until she fell asleep in his arms. He had heard her muffled sobs from the bedroom, and it had taken all his willpower not to go to her. The memory of the sickening fear he'd felt upon seeing those wolf tracks and knowing Belle was somewhere nearby helped maintain his resolve. Then when he saw her kneeling in the forest, that fear had turned to fury. She needed to learn her lesson. Still the sound of her crying had drained away much of his anger. The sight of her tearstained, pleading face had nearly extinguished it. He really should have made her go back to bed, but that adorable little pout did him in.

Gaston had known what he was getting into when he married Belle. Maurice had even warned him. Gaston sometimes wished that Maurice had taken a firmer hand with Belle when she was growing up. It would certainly make his life easier now. Belle's father had spoiled and coddled her. Gaston couldn't really blame his father-in-law, he was just as bad. Between the two of them, Belle was probably the most cosseted woman in France. Even LeFou behaved like a doting elder brother.

The truth was Gaston loved Belle's fire and stubbornness. Just not when it led her to put herself in danger. His headstrong beauty was going to give him grey hairs if she didn't learn to listen on occasion.

Belle sighed contentedly in her sleep causing him to smile. No, he couldn't stay mad at her. Gaston stood and carried his sleeping wife to bed.

* * *

Belle rose early and went to make Gaston his favorite breakfast in the hopes of dispelling any lingering grumpiness. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Belle called without looking up from the vegetables she was chopping.

LeFou entered with a smile. "Good morning, Belle." He kissed her cheek. "Is Gaston awake?"

"Not yet. Omelette?"

"Please."

Belle buttered him some bread to munch as he waited. Gaston strode into the kitchen as she was pouring the eggs for the first omelette into the pan. "My favorite. Thank you, love."

Belle smiled at his normal, easy tone.

"Your wife spoils you, Gaston."

"No, I think she's trying to butter me up after she went into the forest yesterday when I told her not to."

Belle tensed and blushed, but Gaston was smiling and had a mischievous twinkle in his eye. LeFou looked at her with raised brows. "She did?"

"Mmm hmm." Gaston pulled the bread towards himself.

"How did you handle it?"

Gaston turned to her. "How did I handle it, Belle?"

Belle squirmed. She would have sworn this conversation was contrived if she hadn't known that Gaston and LeFou had not seen each other since their meeting yesterday.

"Well?" Gaston pressed.

There was no way out of this. "He gave me a world class scolding and sent me to bed."

"Hmm, sounds like you got off light."

Gaston laughed at her incredulous face. "Especially since I let her come and sit with me in the end."

"Very light," LeFou amended.

Belle huffed and concentrated on the omelettes. "You two are insufferable."

They laughed and Belle relaxed. She supposed she deserved them having a bit of fun at her expense.

As she was cleaning up from breakfast, a strong arm looped around Belle's waist and pulled her back against a broad chest. Gaston whispered in her ear, "Thank you for the delicious breakfast, my love. In case you were wondering, all is forgiven."

Belle turned in his arms and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. He smiled against her lips. "Next time, though, you might not get off so easy." He gave her backside a rather firm pat and strutted out the door. Belle shuddered and told herself there would not be a next time.

* * *

 **Well, I agree with LeFou, Belle got off very light. Thanks again for your continued encouragement!**


	23. Chapter 23

Belle studied herself in the full length mirror Gaston claimed was for her even though he used it far more than she did. There were absolutely no physical changes to indicate what was happening yet. How could she have gone eight weeks without her monthly cycle and not noticed? How had Gaston not noticed? He was usually chomping at the bit till it was over.

She knew Gaston wanted children, but she was still nervous about telling him. How would he react as her body grew and changed? How would he behave towards the tiny human that would require so much of her attention? She thought about talking her fears over with her father, but she definitely wanted her husband to be the first to know. She sighed and went to the kitchen to get to work on a special dinner.

Gaston stomped into the house followed by a wave of cold, winter air. "Something smells delicious."

He walked over and wrapped her in his arms, nuzzling her cheek with his cold nose. She batted him away. "Your face is freezing!"

He laughed and she held her hands, warm from the stove up against his flushed cheeks. "Ah, that feels good," her husband rumbled.

"Sit down, I'll bring your dinner."

He looked at her with raised brows. Gaston usually served himself and did the washing up. She waved him into his seat and loaded up his plate. They chatted about their day over the meal of roasted venison, one of Gaston's own deer, and herbed potatoes and carrots. When Gaston finished his slice of apple pie and pushed his chair back, Belle came around the table and took his hand. "Leave the washing up for later."

She led him to their favorite armchair. He sat and tugged her down into his lap. Belle found she couldn't look him in the eye and instead toyed with collar of his shirt. "Gaston," she took a deep breath, "I'm...we're...um…"

He tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. He was clearly concerned. "Belle, is everything alright?"

"Yes."

He brushed her cheek with his thumb. "What is it, love? You can tell me."

"I'm going to have a baby."

His face split into a wide grin. He jumped up, nearly dumping her in the floor before he caught her. Gaston lifted her by the waist and spun her around. He was laughing and beaming.

"Gaston!" She was laughing, too.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He sat her on her feet. "I didn't think. Are you alright?"

"Yes." She had never been better. They were having a baby and her husband was ecstatic.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her firmly then smiled against her mouth. He pulled back to look at her and his eyes were shining. "I'm going to be a father! I have to tell LeFou! Let's go over there now. Then to Maurice's."

Belle smiled. "You head on over to LeFou's; I'll be along in a few minutes. I just want to change and freshen up a bit. Don't tell him till I get there though, I want to see his face."

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait for you?"

"No, go on. I just need a few minutes."

* * *

Gaston was walking on air as he strolled into LeFou's house without knocking. He stopped short at the site of LeFou and Stanley locked in an embrace and kissing. Apparently they had not heard him come in.

"LeFou?" Gaston exclaimed.

The two of them sprang apart and stared at him with identical expressions of horror. LeFou recovered first. He gave Stanley a tiny push in the shoulder. "Go. Go and let me talk to him."

Stanley gave Gaston a very wide berth as he left, but Gaston barely took any notice of him. He was staring at his best friend. _How? How after all these years could he not have known this?_

The two of them stared at each other in silence for what seemed like several minutes.

"You were kissing Stanley."

"Yes, I was." LeFou had taken on a calm but determined air.

"Are...are the two of you...are you a couple?"

"Yes, we are."

"How long?"

"A few months now. Since your honeymoon actually."

Gaston's eyes went wide. His honeymoon had been over six months ago. Just then Belle came running into the house with Stanley on her heels. She was breathing heavily and clutching her side.

"Did you run here?" Gaston demanded.

"Yes," she gasped.

"Belle, you shouldn't be running in your condition!"

"Wait," LeFou started towards Belle. "What condition? Belle, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. She's going to have a baby. That's what I came here to tell you, but then…"

Gaston looked at his wife and Stanley behind her and put it all together. "You knew! You knew and you didn't tell me."

"Gaston," Belle reached for him but he stepped away.

Gaston tried to hide the hurt he was feeling, but judging by Belle and LeFou's expressions he was doing a bad job of it. "My oldest, best, most loyal friend prefers the company of men. My wife knew, but neither of them ever told me. And why? You thought I would...what?" He looked at LeFou. "Reject you? Sell you out to the village? What exactly is it you thought I would do?"

"I didn't know, I didn't know how you would react. I was afraid."

"Well, clearly you both have a very poor opinion of me. You thought I couldn't be trusted."

LeFou and Belle both looked on the verge of tears now. Gaston couldn't quite bring himself to care.

"That's not true, Gaston." Belle said quietly.

"It's not true that the two people I care most for in the world decided not to trust me?" He turned from them and started for the door. Stanley jumped out of his way. "I can't do this right now." Gaston walked out into the cold.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't like movies, shows, books, stories, etc that gloss over how certain people, such as LGBT people, were treated in the past, so I will not be doing so in this story. Homosexuality was illegal in France until 1791, which means it would have been illegal during the time this story takes place. LeFou and Stanley would have had to hide their relationship, and I won't pretend it would have been otherwise.**

 **Thank you all for your support and encouragement on this story, it keeps me writing. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

"Gaston!" LeFou called. "Please, come back. I'm sorry. Let's talk about this."

Gaston ignored him and kept walking. He had no clear idea of where he was going; but he kept moving. Finally he found himself at Maurice's door. He knocked, and his father-in-law answered.

"Gaston, what's wrong, son?" Maurice led him inside and to a chair. "Is Belle alright?"

"Yes, Belle's fine."

"Then what is wrong?"

He studied the older man for a moment. He didn't know if he could stand to find out Maurice knew too. He took a shuddering breath. "LeFou and Stanley are...they're...a couple."

"Ah, I wondered."

"Belle knew, but neither of them told me. They didn't trust me to...to react like a human being I guess."

Maurice sighed. "Gaston, how do you think the village would respond if they knew?"

"They'd bully them."

"Yes, they'd ostracize them. It's sad, but true. Villeneuve is a small village, small minded as well. I'm sorry, Gaston, I know it's your home and you love it, but it is. The world can be quite cruel to those like LeFou. I understand you are hurt by what you perceive as a lack of faith in you. Just, try to see it from LeFou's point of view. He didn't know how you would react and he was afraid of losing your friendship."

Gaston sighed. Try and see it from LeFou's perspective. It was the same advice LeFou had given him about Belle. He tried to see the situation from LeFou's point of view. He still couldn't understand why his friend hadn't trusted him. "I think I need to talk to them."

"Always the best way to handle these situations."

Gaston made his way back to LeFou's. He found Belle still there; she had clearly been crying. She rushed to him. "Please don't be angry, Gaston. I'm so sorry. LeFou didn't tell me, I figured it out on my own. I promised him not to tell _anyone_ until he was ready."

Gaston pulled her into his arms. "I'm not angry. I just…"

LeFou interrupted. "You're hurt that I didn't trust you. I'm sorry, Gaston. You...you're like a brother to me. Like that stupid song says, you're a man's man, I just didn't know what to expect."

Gaston released his wife and went to put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I understand why you didn't tell me, truly, I do. The truth is," Gaston swallowed around the lump in his throat as he forced himself to face a painful truth, "I don't know how I would have reacted before Agathe...before Belle. I'm afraid it might not have been good."

LeFou shrugged. "You're here now, that's all that matters."

Gaston turned to look at Stanley. "He makes you happy?"

LeFou smiled. "Very happy."

"Then he's alright by me." Gaston went to Stanley and stuck out his hand. Stanley shook it with a smile of his own. "If you don't want the village to know, then we don't tell them. It's nobody's business but your own."

LeFou wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Now, I believe you originally came here to tell me that I'm going to be an uncle."

Gaston grinned and put an arm around Belle's shoulders. "That's right."

LeFou came forward. "Congratulations, you two!" He hugged Belle and kissed her cheek.

He stuck his hand out for Gaston to shake. Gaston grabbed it and pulled him closer so he could speak quietly into LeFou's ear. "You're like a brother to me, too," he said, then stepped back. "So, yes, Uncle LeFou it is."

LeFou beamed.

Belle was bouncing on her toes. "Come on, let's go tell Papa."

Stanley sank into an armchair.

"What are you doing?" Belle asked. "You're coming, too."

Stanley bounced back up, clearly pleased to be included. Together the four of them walked to Maurice's laughing and chatting.

Gaston knocked on his father-in-law's door for the second time that evening. Maurice answered and smiled to see the four of them together. "I see you worked it out."

Gaston nodded. "Yes, but that's not why we're here."

"Oh?"

Belle's was glowing. "We wanted to tell you that you're going to be a grandfather."

Maurice grinned and hugged his daughter. "What wonderful news! Oh, I must get to work on something special for my grandchild."

Belle shook her head with a laugh. "Spoiling this baby already. I should have known."

Gaston gave a contented sigh as his family discussed plans for their new addition. Life with Belle was turning out to be just as picturesque as he'd dreamed it would be.

* * *

"Careful, Belle, the bridge is icy."

Belle tried to stifle her groan of frustration. In the days since he'd learned of her pregnancy, Gaston had become the most insufferable, overprotective mother hen imaginable. "I _know_ , Gaston."

"Wait, let me go ahead a bit and check out the conditions then come back to help you."

Belle huffed as she watched her husband's retreating back. She bent down and scooped up a handful of snow, packed it into a tight ball, stood and launched at him. She hit her mark perfectly, right between his shoulder blades. He turned to stare at her with an arched brow. She grinned and bent down to get another handful of snow.

"Don't you dare," he warned in a low voice.

She packed the snow into another ball and threw it, hitting him in the chest.

"Belle!" He growled.

She took and few steps forward and stooped to collect more snow.

"I'm warning you, Belle." His deep voice could really be menacing at times. She repressed the shiver it caused.

The third snowball hit him in the shoulder and Belle doubled over laughing at his incredulous expression. "You could fight back, you know," she said tartly.

"I'm not going to throw snowballs at my pregnant wife," he ground out.

Belle shrugged and bent to gather more snow. A muscle feathered in his jaw. She hit him in the cheek this time. Gaston roared and charged for her. She turned to run, giggling wildly. She barely made it a few steps before strong hands grabbed her waist. Gaston spun her around and threw her over his shoulder.

"So," he snarled, "you think it's funny to throw snowballs at me on icy terrain when I can't retaliate? We'll see what you think once I get you home." His threat was accompanied by a resounding swat to her backside.

Belle squirmed but couldn't get out of his grip.

"It's no use, Belle. I'm going to take you home and see to it that you learn your lesson."

Anticipation pooled low in her belly. He wasn't angry, not really, which meant whatever he had in mind was likely to involve slow, thorough torture of the most exquisite kind.

Belle was rather breathless when Gaston finally set her on her feet in their bedroom. "Now then, Madame Gaston, it's high time I taught you how to behave." His voice was low and velvety; Belle couldn't repress the shiver this time. The lesson was everything she'd dreamed and more.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all once again for your continued encouragement**

 **Someone asked what Gaston meant when he said "You knew!" to Belle. Stanley went to get Belle when he left LeFou's house. When Gaston saw that Belle had run there and that Stanley was behind her, he realized that she knew about LeFou's sexuality and his relationship with Stanley and that Stanley had gone to get her to intervene.**


	25. Chapter 25

Belle couldn't help but smile as Gaston crooned to her still completely flat stomach.

"Hello, Baby, this is your Papa. Papa can't wait to meet you."

They were lying in bed and Gaston had his head on her stomach. She ran her fingers through his dark, silky hair.

"I'm going to teach you everything, little man, how to ride horses, how to shoot, how to hunt."

"You know, it could be a girl."

Gaston shrugged. "Then I'll teach our little lady all the same things. I'll want to be sure she's self-reliant."

Belle felt a weight light from her shoulders. She had been fretting about how Gaston would react to a daughter.

"I have something to show you. Wait here." Gaston bounced up off the bed and left the room. He returned with a very familiar looking cradle.

Belle sat up. "Gaston...how?"

"I wrote to the hotel in Paris and offered a healthy sum of money if someone would retrieve it from the windmill attic and ship it to me. It came yesterday. I plan to refinish it."

Belle ran a hand over the rail of the cradle as she tried to find the words to tell Gaston what the gesture meant to her. "Gaston, this is perfect. Thank you. Does Papa know?"

"No, I wanted to show him after I refinish it."

Belle opened her mouth to reply, but a wave of nausea swept over her. She jumped up, ran to their small washroom, and vomited in the sink. She was still hanging over the basin when Gaston swept her hair up with one hand while rubbing her back with the other. "Come sit down, love, and I'll get you some ginger tea."

Gaston had improved his tea making abilities. The lightly sweetened cup of ginger tea he handed her was perfect. She sipped it slowly.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you."

Gaston knelt before her and took her foot in his large hands. He rubbed and kneaded the arch with his thumbs. Belle hummed in contentment and continued to sip her tea.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"I'm not sure I'm up to cooking tonight." Belle didn't think she could stand the smell of cooking food.

"No matter. I can go to the cafe and eat."

Belle felt her lower lip start to wobble and tears build in her eyes.

* * *

Gaston stared in consternation as his wife sniffled. Belle was never weepy. "What's wrong, love? Are you still feeling ill?"

"No, I don't want you to leave."

This wasn't like her at all; Belle was independent to a fault. "I won't be gone long. Just long enough to eat so you don't have to smell the food." His stomach gave a loud rumble.

Belle put her face in her hands and began to sob. "Fine, go!" Gaston was baffled. He tried to reach for her, but she shoved him. "Go on, you want to leave, go!"

"Belle," he attempted to reason with her, "I'm just hungry. I could fix my own dinner here, but then you would still have to smell it. I'll go and get something to eat and be back as fast as I can. Would you like me to fix you some toast before I go?"

Belle jumped from the chair and stomped away from him. "No! I don't want anything from you. Get out." She went into the bedroom and slammed the door.

Gaston gaped at the door at a complete loss. Should he go in there and try to talk to her? He decided to go find the doctor; perhaps Belle needed some kind of tonic.

The doctor answered the door looking thoroughly put out about having his dinner interrupted.

"I'm sorry about the time," Gaston said, "but I think my wife may need you."

"What seems to be the trouble?"

Gaston explained all about Belle's mystifying outburst. "She's normally so logical. I just can't understand what's gotten into her. I thought maybe it was all the morning sickness, which by the way, lasts all day."

The doctor was smiling at him wryly. "Monsieur Gaston, pregnant women are often illogical and emotional, even those who had steady temperaments before the pregnancy. It's to be expected. Go and have your dinner, she'll probably be fine by the time you get home. The sickness will pass in time. Continue with the ginger tea. Peppermint can also be helpful."

"So, she's alright then? And the baby?"

"They are both fine, I assure you."

Gaston nodded with relief and made his way to the cafe. A full stomach helped ease his worries as well. He stopped by a stall in the market to buy more ginger and peppermint tea. He walked back into the house tentatively to find Belle eating toast and drinking more tea.

"Gaston!" She rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me earlier. It was so ridiculous. Did you have dinner? I think I could make you something now."

"It's fine, Belle. I ate. I...um, I went and spoke with the doctor." He held his breath hoping the admission wouldn't trigger another outburst.

"Oh?"

"He said this is normal for pregnant women."

Belle seemed to relax a little. "Really? I felt so foolish after you left. I kept trying to think over what upset me and couldn't come up with anything."

"I'm just glad you're feeling better. The doctor said peppermint tea will help the morning sickness as well. I got you some at the market."

"Thank you, Gaston. You...uh, won't tell anyone about how silly I was will you?"

He grinned. "Perhaps not. It all depends on how well you behave."

She put her hands on her hips and glowered at him. "Gaston!"

Gaston chuckled and pulled her against him. He held her tightly with one hand and tickled her ribs with the other. She struggled to break free and giggled despite herself. "Stop it, Gaston! Do you want the toast to come back up?"

"Of course not, love." He wrapped both arms around her and kissed her hair.

"How long do you think it will take you to finish the cradle? I can't wait to show Papa."

"Just a few days. I've already got everything I need. I'll start tomorrow."

Belle smiled up at him. "You are going to be an amazing father."

"And you are going to be a wonderful mother, but for now you need your rest."

Gaston swept his wife up into his arms and carried her back to bed

* * *

 **A/N: I'm baaaaack! I know you all have been waiting an unforgivably long time for an update. I can't say how often I will be able to update at this point, but I will try my best. For those of you have not experienced pregnancy hormones for yourself, know that they are legit and make you totally crazy. Haha! Poor Gaston.**


	26. Chapter 26

Belle gazed adoringly between her husband and the refinished cradle. Gaston had scraped off all the old paint, sanded it, and painted the cradle a light, sunny yellow, except for the roses, which he gave green stems and red blossoms. "It's lovely, Gaston. Is it dry now? Can we show Papa?"

"Yes, let's have the old bean over for dinner and show him"

Belle sent Gaston to invite Papa as she prepared the meal. The two men were chuckling as they came into the house.

"I don't know how you managed to keep her alive," Gaston told Papa.

"Honestly, neither do I." Papa grinned.

Belle narrowed her eyes. "What are you two talking about?"

"Your father was just regaling me with stories of your childhood adventures and how often they put you in danger of losing life or limb."

Belle rolled her eyes and turned back to the stove. She couldn't deny that her adventurous spirit often landed her in trouble as a child. Stuck up a tree with no way down, for instance, or nearly falling into a well before Papa just managed to catch the hem of her skirt and pull her back. It was no wonder his hair was grey. Belle chewed her lip, any child born to her and Gaston was likely to be twice as bad. She feared she would soon be getting her comeuppance for all the times she'd nearly scared her father to death.

Belle shook away the disquieting thought and smiled. "Gaston, let's show Papa the surprise!"

"Surprise?"

Gaston led Maurice into their bedroom and gestured to the cradle. Papa's hand flew to his mouth and tears formed in his eyes. His throat bobbed before he managed to say, "How?"

Gaston explained how he'd obtained the cradle and refinished it. Papa knelt down and was rubbing his hand along the side with a far away expression. Belle touched his shoulder lightly. "Papa?"

He patted her hand. "I'm fine, my dear. This...this is wonderful." He straightened up and regained his composure. "Let's have dinner. I skipped lunch to work on my own surprise for the baby."

Belle smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"Gaston."

"Hmm?"

"Gaston!"

Gaston woke up and turned to his wife in alarm. "What is it? Are you alright? The baby?"

"Yes, everything is fine. It's just…"

Gaston lit a candle. Belle was chewing her bottom lip. Gaston looked her over in the dim light, assuring himself that everything was indeed well. "Just what?"

"I want strawberries," she blurted.

"Strawberries? Belle, it's Winter! No to mention the middle of the night."

"There are still a few jars of preserves left at Papa's."

Gaston scrubbed his face with his hands. "So...you want me to get up and go over to your father's house, wake him up, and ask for a jar of strawberry preserves?"

Belle nodded still chewing her lip. Gaston aimed the candle at the clock on the wall. "It's one o'clock in the morning!"

"Please, Gaston!" She had released her bottom lip which was now sticking out in a most alluring pout.

He stood, walked over to the window, and pulled back the curtain. "Belle, it's pouring snow."

Please, Gaston. I _need_ strawberries."

"No, Belle. I'll go over there in the morning."

Tears started to sparkle in her eyes. Gaston sighed and laid back down. Just this once he was determined not to give in. Belle pressed against him and nuzzled his cheek with her nose then kissed him. "Please, Gaston," she wheedled. "What if when I'm craving something it means the baby needs it?"

He huffed. "The baby can wait a few hours."

Belle began to run light fingers over his chest. "Please, Gaston. You'll be the best husband ever."

"And if I don't go?"

She crossed her arms. "You'll be the worst."

He couldn't help but chuckle. He got up and pulled on his shirt, trousers, and boots. Gaston found his jacket then turned back to his wife. "Remember," he wagged his finger at her, "best husband ever."

"Oh, yes, the very best," she readily agreed with a smile that lit up her entire face.

Gaston cursed himself for a fool as he walked through the freezing cold snow in the dark. His good humor was quickly dissipating as he made his was through the frozen streets. "Strawberries in Winter," he grumbled. He stomped up the stairs to his father-in-law's house and knocked. It took several minutes for a very groggy looking Maurice to anwer.

"Gaston, what's wrong? Belle?"

"Your daughter," Gaston growled, "would like a jar of strawberry preserves."

Maurice blinked. "She sent you over here at this hour for strawberry preserves?"

Gaston nodded. "Apparently if I didn't come get them, I would be 'the worst husband ever.'"

Maurice's lips twitched, but he walked over to a cupboard and rummaged through it. "Then, by all means, son, please take a jar."

Gaston nodded his thanks and made his way back home. He cut a few slices of bread and spread liberal amounts of preserves on them, then carried them to his wife on a tray. Belle sat up in bed and munched the treat with considerable enthusiasm.

"Happy?" Gaston grumped.

"Yes, very." Belle set the tray on the floor and snuggled up against him. "Shall I show you just how grateful I am to have the best husband ever?"

Gaston harrumphed, but Belle just huffed a laugh. He couldn't stay mad though, not as Belle used her lips and fingers to show her gratitude. He had to admit that being "the best husband ever" had some pleasurable benefits.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for sticking with me and coming back after the unforgivably long wait for the last chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

Belle stood staring into the full-length mirror, running her hands over the curve of her burgeoning abdomen. Winter had melted into Spring, and she was now showing. Now there could be no doubt that she was carrying a baby. The morning sickness was finally gone, thank goodness. Instead she now had swollen fingers and ankles. She'd had a little scare at one point when she'd been unable to remove her wedding ring. Finally she'd managed to grease herself up enough with butter that she could wriggle the ring from her finger. She'd been terrified to put it back on, so Gaston had bought her a gold chain and she now wore it around her neck.

Belle had worried at first about how Gaston would react to her changing body, but if anything the undeniable evidence that she was carrying his child only seemed to make him more amorous. Her husband entered the room and found her studying her reflection. "Difficult to look away from something so stunning, isn't it?"

Belle rolled her eyes. Gaston came up behind her and slid his arms around her. He placed his hands flat against each side of her stomach. His lips found the tender spot behind her ear and teased enticingly. She leaned back into his sturdy frame and her eyes fluttered closed. Gaston swept her off her feet and laid her on the bed. He laid down next to her and continued his ministrations. Just as Belle was about to lose herself in her husband's kisses, she felt a strange, new fluttering in her abdomen. She sat up abruptly. Had she imagined it? No! There is was again.

"Belle?" Gaston sat up to examine her face.

"I...I think I just felt him move for the first time." They had fallen into a bad habit of referring to the baby as "he," but Belle supposed that was better than "it."

Gaston grinned like a schoolboy. "Really? What does it feel like?"

"Like a tiny prodding inside."

"Do you think I could feel it?" Gaston placed a hand on her stomach. "Where?"

"It's very subtle, I doubt you could feel it yet." She propped herself against the headboard and slid Gaston's hand over the spot she'd felt the movement.

"There, did you feel it?"

Her husband frowned. "No."

She pressed his hand a little harder. "How about then?"

Gaston shook his head. Belle tried to kiss the disappointed expression off his face. "I'm sure it won't be long now till you can feel it, too."

Her husband laid his head on her belly and began talking in a way that had now become a ritual. "Hello, baby, this is your Papa. I hope I get to feel you move soon. Your maman and I cannot wait to meet you."

Belle ran her fingers through her husband's hair and he continued talking to their child. She sighed contentedly and before long the deep timbre of Gaston's voice lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Gaston woke to a pounding on their front door. Apparently he and Belle had both dozed off. Belle rolled her neck back and forth, stiff from falling asleep propped up. LeFou's anxious voice called from the kitchen.

"Gaston! Come quick! There's an emergency in the village!"

Gaston sprang from the bed and pulled his on his boots as he was running through the house. "What is is LeFou?"

Belle came up behind him, struggling into her own shoes.

"Tom was under a wagon trying to fix a broken wheel. The stand broke and the wagon fell on him. The axel is crushing him, we can't get it off him."

"Lead the way."

Gaston was aware of Belle trying to keep pace with them as they ran through the village. He thought of telling her to go back home, but there was no time to argue. She was puffing as the wagon came into view. Four men, including Dick and Stanley, were gathered around the wagon trying to lift it off Tom, but it wouldn't budge. Gaston and LeFou added their strength to the group and the wagon lifted as easily as if it were made of paper. Two men let go, grabbed Tom under the shoulders and dragged him out. He groaned. Gaston helped the men lift him and carry him into his house for the doctor to examine. He stood by the bed watching the physician work. Finally the doctor proclaimed, "A few broken ribs. It will take several weeks for him to heal, but he'll be alright. It could have been so much worse."

Gaston headed back to find Belle. "You should not have run here like that," he scolded.

"I know, but I was scared. What did the doctor say?"

"Broken ribs, he'll be fine."

"Oh, thank goodness."

Gaston slipped and arm around her and led her back towards home. LeFou and Stanley fell in beside them. "We never would have managed to lift that wagon without you, Gaston. We were all trying and it wouldn't move an inch," LeFou said. Stanley nodded fervently.

"Of course," LeFou continued, "you probably could have lifted it all by yourself."

Gaston shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

Belle gaped at him. "Gaston, are you being...humble?"

He looked at her sidelong. "Just honest. I don't know whether I could have lifted the wagon alone or not."

Belle smiled at him. "We both know you could have. I've seen how strong you are, with your crazy log-throwing exercises."

Gaston just rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged again.

"Normally you would be trumpeting it to the entire village."

Gaston stopped and turned to face her. Her words stung, even more so because she was right.

"That's true, Belle, but...I want to be a better man. Not so prideful. Not so vain. For you. And the baby."

Stanley cleared his throat and elbowed Lefou. The two of them continued walking. Tears were shining in Belle's eyes, but she was smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "You are a good man. The best husband ever, remember?" She tickled his ribs. "You're going to be a wonderful father as well."

Gaston tried to swallow around a lump in his throat. "Sometimes I think back on how I used to be, and I'm just so disgusted by the man I was…"

"Don't," Belle interrupted. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is now; the man you are now. The loving husband you are, the caring father you will be."

Gaston pulled her into his arms, her belly was starting to make it a bit difficult. "Thank you, Belle."

"Come on, silly man. Our friends are waiting for us, let's go and have tea."

Gaston followed her back into the house feeling lighter than air.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for your continued support and reviews. You make me smile. :)**


End file.
